Every Rainbow Rocks Differently
by Jinova108
Summary: Just a little story about the Shift Cars with our beloved characters Setting/Universe: Canterlot High First MLP (EQG) Fanfic, featuring OCs! Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: My Canterlot High OCs are different from my Equestria OCs! Some chapters may be long, some may be short, but please understand! WARNING: I don't own the songs (Reboot coming soon)
1. Shift Speed

Chapter 1: Shift Speed

Speed came out of his room, without any concerns. But there's one problem he has. Rainbow Dash. He had a crush on her the moment he joined the soccer team. He planned on proposing to her after soccer practice today. He just sighed, and came down to eat breakfast. After breakfast, he washed up, packed his stuff, and left to Canterlot High on his trusty car, Tridoron. When he got there, he was 30 minutes early, so he went to the library to get some of his delayed homework done. After he was done, he left to look for a good book. As he got a book of his choice, he ran into Miss Cheerilee.

"Oh, hello, Miss Cheerilee." Speed said startled.

"Hello, dear." She replied kindly. Cheerilee then noticed that Speed has a very worried look on his face.

"You look worried. Would you like to talk about it?" She asked kindly.

Speed was first reluctant to tell her, because his crush on Rainbow dash was quite embarrassing, and he told no one but the Human 5 (Sunset, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity), his band, _Type Speed,_ and Scootaloo. But since Miss Cheerilee is one of his best friend/teacher, so he trusted her. Much later, about 10 minutes before class starts, he had finished his story about his crush on Rainbow Dash and how he was planning on proposing to her today.

"Well, I can't help you in topics like these…" Miss Cheerilee replied after listening to Speed's dilemma. "But I can tell you this though: Love will open a path to happiness, even if the results are not how you wish they could be."

"Thank you, Miss Cheerilee." Speed answered. And with that, he left to his first class.

 _-Time Skip-_

As the day went by, Speed felt more unsure and uneasy. After lunch, Speed went up to the music room to find his band, _Type Speed_ , already there. Funky Spike and Spin Mixer are setting up their drums, Dimension Cab was tuning his bass with Dream Vegas, Justice Hunter was talking to Midnight Shadow, Massive Monster was taking out his double-necked guitar, and Max Flare came up to greet him.

"Hey, Speed!" He said in his very energetic voice. "What song are we practicing today?"

"Hey, Flare." Speed answered, taking out his red, white, and black guitar. "Let's play 'Journey Through the Decade', shall we?"

"But, we only play that when any one of us is depressed, worried, or sad!" Hunter said.

"Well, I'm the depressed one, okay?" Speed objected. "So just get ready to play!"

"Okay…" Spike replied slowly. Soon, everyone was ready to play. Spike began the beat count. "One! Two! Three! Four!"

 _ **(Cue Journey Through the Decade)**_

 _Miageru hoshi sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite  
Seiza no you sen de musubu shunkan hajimaru Legend_

Oorora (aurora) yurameku jikuu koete  
Tobikomu meisou suru Parallel world

On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu  
Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame  
Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o We're all travelers  
Boku no me no mae ni hirogaru  
Kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte  
Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou  
Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade

Renzu (lens) koshi ni kiritotta keshiki o mitsumete mo  
Shinjitsu to wa kokoro no me no naka ni utsuru mono sa

Dokoka de tatakai no maku ga aki  
Boku to iu genjitsu sarau Halation

On the road tabi ni deru riyuu wa  
Sekai ga horobiru mirai kaeru tame  
Motto tsuyoku yume o idake We're all dreamers  
Boku no unmei wa kanarazu  
Juu-dome ni tachiagatta sono toki ni  
Atarashii kaze toorinukeru michi ga hiraku no darou  
Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade

Jibun ga shunkan goto ni  
Ketsudan suru sono subete de  
Mirai wa risou ni mo zetsubou ni mo  
Kawatte yuku dakara kitto  
Shinjita michi hashire

On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu  
Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame  
Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o We're all travelers  
Boku no me no mae ni hirogaru  
Kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte  
Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou  
Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade

When they were done with the song, the entire band wanted to know what was up.

"Hey, Speed. I'm seeing a lot of frustration and depression within you." Shadow said.

"Yeah, what's up?" Mixer asked.

"Fine." Speed conceded. "I'm planning on proposing to Rainbow Dash after soccer practice today."

"WHAT?!" Everybody yelled.

"No offense, dude, but how are you going to propose to Rainbow Dash?" Spike asked.

"Yeah, she doesn't look like the girl that one could easily impress." Monster agreed.

"I know, Monster. But she is beautiful, energetic, loyal, and albeit being a bit arrogant and self-deluded at times, she filled a piece of my heart that was left empty." Speed stated. "And I need to tie things up with her now."

"Sounds like you're going to go through with it." Vegas said silently.

"C'mon, Vegas! Speed's tougher than he looks! He can do this!" Cab started positively. "I know you can do it, Speed. We're right behind ya."

"Thanks, Cab." Speed thanked. "Let's just hope this all works out."

"Alright, alright!" Mixer interrupted. "Now, I know Speed's in a distressed mood right now, but why don't we cheer this moment up with a little _Busters Ready Go_?"

"Alright!" Speed agreed, back to his jumpy old self.

 _-After School-_

Speed walked out to the field where Rainbow Dash, and the rest of the soccer team are practicing. He takes in a deep breath, and then silently gets ready to play.

"Alright! Listen up!" Rainbow Dash called. "We got a big game in next week, and I expect everyone on this team to be awesome!"

The team cheered. Rainbow Dash quieted the crowd. "Now, last game was amazing. We haven't that big of a win. And I think that credit should go to Speed."

Speed was surprised when she said that. Never once Rainbow Dash had thanked him for anything. This was the first time. "If it wasn't for that finishing move he pulled at the last 10 seconds of the game, we could've lost that game."

Speed knew what she meant by that. A couple weeks ago, a game against the Changelings, they were tied 2-2 in the last 15 seconds. One of the opposing team members accidentally kicks the ball into the air. This gave a Speed a chance to use his finishing move, his Full Throttle. He kicked the ball with the force of a car speeding away, and the ball rocketed into the other team's goal, and Speed won the game for the Canterlot Wondercolts. The team cheered for Speed.

"Well… thanks, Rainbow Dash." Speed replied, with his cheeks slowly going to a bright shade of red.

"Let's get practicing!" Rainbow Dash then called. Soon everyone was practicing. Speed was practicing, but asked by Rainbow Dash to practice with him, and teach her how to do his Full Throttle. As they were practicing, Speed saw Max Flare and Miss Cheerilee walking out. Flare gave him a thumbs-up, while Miss Cheerilee just looked at him with a smile.

When the clock struck 5:00 PM, Rainbow Dash called everyone in. "Alright, everyone! That's was a good run, and I expect that to be the same next week! See you later!"

Everyone started to pack up and depart. That was Speed's cue. As soon as he was done, he quickly ran after Rainbow Dash. He soon found her near the school parking lot.

"Rainbow Dash!" he called. Rainbow Dash turned to see Speed.

"Hey, Speed." She replied. "What's up?"

"I have something to say to you." Speed said very nervously. Tension went down his spine. This was the moment.

"I..." Speed stammered." I…"

"You love me?" Rainbow Dash finished. Speed gasped.

"How did you know?" Speed asked shockingly.

"It was pretty obvious." Rainbow Dash answered. "You always blush when I mention you, and you smile whenever I'm around. There's no simple explanation."

"Well…" Speed stuttered. "I guess you want to be alone now, right?"

"Not exactly." Rainbow Dash objected. "You want to hang out sometime?"

"No, no." Speed answered. "I'm sure your schedule's pretty tight, and I'm certain that you have other things you want to-"

Before he could finish, Rainbow Dash gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. Speed stopped and quickly changed his sentence.

"Okay, how about Sugarcube Corner after the game next week?" he asked.

Rainbow Dash grinned and answered "It's a date." Then she left towards the horizon.

Speed quickly came back home with Tridoron, and burst in with happiness written all over his face. Shift Wild, his older brother, just looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What's up with you?" he asked.

"She likes me…" Speed grinned as he fell down to the floor with pleasure.

"Rainbow Dash?" Wild asked as he walked over to Speed.

"Yep." was the last thing he spoke before sighing and closing his eyes. Wild just shook his head and carried him up to his room.


	2. Max Flare

Chapter 2: Max Flare

Flare woke up from his couch, looking around. "Man..." he groaned, clutching his head while getting up. "What did I do last night?" He went to his room, and found a bottle of liquor by his desk. He threw out, changed, and went for a walk. He had a lot of things on his mind today. He's meeting Adagio today. He didn't know why. She just texted him last night to meet her today. This is anyone's first time to meet one of the Dazzlings in a personal level. He liked Adagio, really. Flare was just thinking why she called him. She can't seduce him, since she lost the pendant that helped her in the whole _Rainbow Rocks_ incident. Flare kept on thinking about that until the time to meet her came. He walked over to the Dazzlings' apartment. He rang the doorbell. The door opened, and out came Sonata's smiling face.

"Hey, Sonata." Flare said. "Adagio called me?"

"Oh." Sonata replied. "ADAGIO! FLARE'S HERE!"

Flare covered his ears when she said that. Despite not being able to sing, they can still yell pretty loud. Sonata invited him in, and he sat on the couch. Soon Adagio came out. Flare wondered what was up.

"Flare…" Adagio started. Then she took a deep breath. "Sonata, Aria, and I decided to go back to Canterlot High."

Adagio thought Flare would be shocked by this message. But actually, Flare didn't even looked surprised.

"Duh." Flare replied.

"Come again?" Adagio replied. She was confused by the lack of shock.

"You guys are doing the inevitable." Flare explained. "We all knew you guys would have to come back to school someday. We just didn't know when that day would be."

"Oh… well…" Adagio stuttered. Then she felt Flare's warm hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, if Sunset deserved a second chance, so do you." Flare concluded. He then smiled his warmest smile.

"I guess I'll see you on Monday." He said, as he got up. "See ya."

Adagio only looked at the door when he went out. She then touched the shoulder Flare put his hands on. She then got up, went to her room. She then lied down her bed. Flare did the same thing at his bed back home. Then they thought there was a connection between them.

'Maybe… he's not that bad.' Adagio thought.

'There's still hope for them… For her…' Flare contemplated.


	3. Funky Spike

Chapter 3: Funky Spike

Spike was just walking down the street when he noticed a flyer for the annual bungee-jumping tutorial. He took a quick look at it, and pondered. "Should I join?" But his train of thought was interrupted when the CMC appeared out of nowhere behind them.

"Hey there, Spike!" Apple Bloom greeted.

"Now, what are you up to?" Spike teased.

"Nothing really." Sweetie Belle replied. "We're just here to sign up for the bungee-jumping thing."

"And your sisters allows this?" Spike asked unconvincingly.

"Oh, it's fine." Scootaloo answered with confidence.

Apple Bloom grabbed the flyer from Spike's hands, and quickly dialed the phone number.

"Hello? We would like to sign up for the bungee-jumping tutorial." She said through the phone.

"The signup sheets will be on the back of the flyers." Said the voice through the phone.

Sweetie Belle quickly flipped the flyer over and found four signup sheets. Scootaloo got three and handed each one to the gang.

"This is going to be awesome!" Scootaloo cried.

"Give me that." Spike said, grabbing the last signup sheet. "I'll be going to make sure that you won't get yourselves killed."

"Alright!" Sweetie Belle cried.

 _-Time lapse-_

They were all at the bungee-jumping site. A bunch of other kids were there too, but most of them bailed out because they were afraid to do so. Spike was behind the CMC, getting to the edge to jump off. Apple Bloom came to the edge first, but bailed saying that she didn't felt like it, then Scootaloo came, but she also bailed. Sweetie Belle did the same thing. Spike is now at the edge. 'I'll show these kids how it's done." He thought. Then, without a thought on his mind, he jumped off the cliff. Everyone gasped.

It was a long jump. Spike could feel the wind brushing through his face and hair. Then, near a tree, the elastic rope brought him back to the lower level, where the jumpers get their ropes undone. Spike got there, got the ropes undone. As he was walking. He was greeted by with a question-filled CMC.

"How was it?" Apple Bloom cried.

"Was it mind-blowing?" Sweetie Belle exclaimed.

"Was it awesome?" Scootaloo cried.

"You're just going to have to find out yourselves." Spike replied calmly. And with that he walked away with the CMC trailing behind him.


	4. Midnight Shadow

Chapter 4: Midnight Shadow

Shadow is quietly meditating. He is trying to communicate with the plants. His meditation suddenly came to a halt with Rarity and Sweetie Belle bursting into his room. "Shadow!" Sweetie Belle yelled.

"Must you always interrupt during my meditation?" Shadow groaned, coming out of his meditation.

"Sorry, darling." Rarity apologized. "But you know how Sweetie's like. She is just excited for her first lesson with you."

"Right." Shadow finished. He motioned the two sister to follow, and they arrived into his dojo. It was huge. It had a giant tree right in the middle, and wide open wooden floor around the tree that has a radius of approximately 9 feet.

"Wow!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed. "This is amazing!"

"Well…" Rarity gasped. "There are no words!"

Then something was tossed towards them. They found that were two bundles of Tae Kwon Do gear folded up neatly. Shadow walked over to them.

"Put these on." He said. "Lesson starts in 5 minutes."

 _-5 minutes later-_

Rarity and Sweetie Belle are now in full gear, doing sword drills and kick strikes. Shadow teaches them on help and form, but most of the time he just lets them do the work.

"You're holding the sword too tight." Shadow said. "Here." Shadow grabbed Rarity's hand, and slowly showed the motion of how to swing lightly. Rarity goes into a bright shade of red.

Later, Rarity and Sweetie Belle decided to take a break. They actually learned a lot in that short amount of time. Shadow came in with three swords.

"Before you go." Shadow began. "I would like to see what you have learned today."

He handed two of the swords to Rarity and Sweetie Belle, and pulled him an open space in the dojo. There was a small silence. Both Rarity and Sweetie Belle realized what's going on. They quickly held their swords in combat positions, and waited for Shadow to strike.

Then out of nowhere, Shadow appeared out of nowhere and struck at Rarity. Luckily, Rarity blocked that strike, and quickly proceeded into engaging. Sweetie followed in pursuit, striking Shadow from the back whenever there's an opening. Shadow, however, is not unfazed by this. He was still holding back some of his skills, since he is fighting beginners. He is winning, since there were a lot of holes in some of their stances. Without further ado, Shadow finally won, with the sisters on the ground.

"I must say, Rarity." Shadow commented. "You and your sister actually had me for a short minute there."

"Well, you learn from the best, right?" Rarity said, helping Sweetie Belle.

"I guess so." Shadow laughed. "Now, go on home, you two. We'll continue next week."

After Rarity and Sweetie Belle left, Shadow went back to his meditation, carrying a thought. 'Maybe they'll succeed me…' he thought.


	5. Justice Hunter

Chapter 5: Justice Hunter

Hunter is silently going about his work. He just got off safety patrol of Canterlot High, and was looking forward to finishing his work and getting some rest. As he was filing a report for _Principal_ Celestia, his phone rang. "Hello?" He answered.

"Hunter! We have situation at the parking lot at school!" said a voice. "We need you!"

Hunter hung up, got dressed, and got on his car, and quickly drove to Canterlot High parking lot. He quickly came over to where _Vice Principal_ Luna and Flash were standing. "What's seems to be the problem?" He asked.

" _That._ " Flash replied, point at something in front of him. Hunter turned to see Trixie on the hood of Flash's car, with three bottles of liquor by her. Trixie was asleep of course.

Hunter groaned. "Why is she like this?"

"I don't know." Flash said. "But I think it has something to do with her 'problem'."

Hunter knew what he meant. Just earlier today, he heard from a couple kids that Trixie was bullied by some of the bigger students. He didn't know who, but he had his assumptions.

"I'm going to take her back home." Hunter said. "I'm the only one that she'll talk normally to."

"Very well." _Vice Principal_ Luna answered. "You'll take her home, and remind her that she'll have a talk with me on Monday."

"Yes, ma'am." Hunter saluted. He carried Trixie bridal style, loaded her into his car, and drove away to her house.

Along the way, Trixie would murmur some things that Hunter couldn't properly decipher. It looked like she was having a nightmare, since she was swaying back and forth. When they got to her house, Hunter helped Trixie up to her room and to her bed. She seemed to be okay now, since she is now sleeping like an angel. Hunter wished her good night, and left.

 _-The Next Day-_

"Ugh…" Trixie groaned. She clutched her head as she got up. She looked around to see herself in her room. "How did I get here?" she wondered. She got up, and left to go shower. After the shower, she was still wondering. 'The last thing I remember was me at the parking lot.' Then she heard something from her kitchen. She went downstairs to see what's up. She found herself at pretty laid out breakfast.

"Good to see you awake, Trixie." Said a voice.

Trixie looked up to Hunter. He was not in his uniform, so he looked more approachable. Hunter poured a glass of coffee for him and Trixie as they both sat down and began eating.

"So, Trixie." Hunter began. "You were in a tight spot yesterday."

"Hm?" Trixie murmured.

"You were found at the parking lot last night with three bottles of liquor." Hunter stated. "Was there a reason for it?"

"Well…" Trixie started. "I was going about my day yesterday, when the Sports came in and then y'know…"

"What did they do?" Hunter asked in a more serious tone.

"They said that I am not great or powerful, they made fun of me and my band, and they knocked me down…" Trixie continued, growing sadder as she told Hunter the story.

Hunter knew what she is going through. He and Monster have also gone through this phase a number of times, but always triumphed. Trixie is taking this very seriously. She's not able to overcome this fear she has.

"I have no one else." Trixie then said. "I lost my parents when I was little, my bandmates have their own schedules. No one's here to help me or guide me."

Her eyes are now tearing up as she remember the day she lost her parents. She cried, but was interrupted when Hunter came by her side and hugged her tightly.

"You have me." Hunter said quietly. "I will always be your side."

When Trixie heard this, she cried a little bit more with joy. She hugged Hunter tightly, and then they spent the rest of the morning together.


	6. Massive Monster

Chapter 6: Massive Monster

Monster was just behind the counter of the Canterlot Animal Shelter. He was just filing when Fluttershy came in.

"Hello, Monster." She said with her quiet voice.

"Hey, Flutters." Monster replied. "I assume you're here to sign up for the hamster habitat again?"

"Yes." Fluttershy answered delightfully.

"Sorry, I can't let you join." Monster shrugged.

"Why not?" Fluttershy asked.

"After that fiasco you pulled with Rarity, I think the boss doesn't want you with the hamsters anymore." Monster answered. "Oh, and he also banned you."

"Oh, okay…" Fluttershy answered sadly, then she left the shelter. Monster felt sorry for her really. He knows how much Fluttershy loved the animals, and was sad that she's been banned. Monster thought of how to get the boss to change his mind, but nothing came up. All he could for the time being was work his shift and then go home.

 _-Later-_

Monster was just getting ready to leave, but his boss stopped on the way.

"What is it, sir?" Monster asked.

"I made a mistake banning Fluttershy." The boss said. "The animals are crazy without her! Tell her that she can now comeback, and stay for a longs she wants!"

"Yes sir! I'll be right on it!" Monster said with delight. He turned to leave, but then he turned around back. "BTW, you might want to get that raccoon off your leg."

The boss looked down to see a raccoon on his left leg. "Why do I even bother?" the boss groaned as Monster ran towards the direction of Fluttershy's house.


	7. Spin Mixer

Chapter 7: Spin Mixer

Mixer was with his antique SONY 1987 Walkman. He enjoys silent walks through the forest. Nothing was in sight but the tweeting sounds of the birds, and the music he is listening to.

 _ **(Cue the Piña Colada Sing)**_

 _I was tired of my lady, we'd been together too long  
Like a worn out recording of a favorite song  
So while she lay there sleepin' I read the paper in bed  
And in the personal columns, there was this letter I read_

 _If you like piña coladas and getting caught in the rain  
If you're not into yoga, if you have half a brain  
If you like making love at midnight in the dunes of the cape  
Then I'm the love that you've looked for, write to me and escape_

 _I didn't think about my lady, I know that sounds kind of mean  
But me and my old lady had fallen into the same old dull routine  
So I wrote to the paper, took out a personal ad  
And though I'm nobody's poet, I thought it wasn't half bad_

 _Yes, I like piña coladas and getting caught in the rain  
I'm not much into health food, I am into champagne  
I've got to meet you by tomorrow noon and cut through all this red tape  
At a bar called O'Malley's where we'll plan our escape_

 _So I waited with high hopes and she walked in the place  
I knew her smile in an instant, I knew the curve of her face  
It was my own lovely lady and she said, "Aw, it's you."  
Then we laughed for a moment and I said, "I never knew."_

 _That you like piña coladas and gettin' caught in the rain  
And the feel of the ocean and the taste of champagne  
If you like making love at midnight in the dunes on the cape  
You're the lady I've looked for, come with me and escape_

 _If you like piña coladas and getting caught in the rain  
If you're not into yoga, if you have half a brain  
If you like making love at midnight in the dunes on the cape  
Then I'm the love that you've looked for, write to me and escape_

 _Yes I like piña coladas and getting caught in the rain  
I'm not much into health food, I am into champagne  
I've got to meet you by tomorrow noon and cut through all this red tape_

As he was about to rewind to listen to it again, he was interrupted by Angel who came right into his face.

"Hey what's going on?" Mixer asked. Angel motioned him to follow him, and left towards the trees. Mixer followed behind, to find Fluttershy stuck up in a tree.

"Fluttershy!" He yelled.

Fluttershy looked down and saw Mixer. She looked very scared. "Oh, um, hello, Mixer." She said quietly.

"How in the blazes did you end up there?" Mixer asked.

"Well, Angel accidentally threw his carrot up into this tree, so I went up to get it, but…" She stammered. "I'm too scared to come down."

'Huh…' Mixer thought. 'I could also climb the tree… but then there would be no way for both of us to go down…"

He tried to think of a better way to get Fluttershy out of the tree without either hurting her or himself. Then he had an idea. 'It's crazy, reckless, and may get both of us hurt, but it may work.'

Mixer then turned back to the Fluttershy, who was still up in the tree.

"Fluttershy! Jump down!" Mixer cried.

Fluttershy squealed when she heard Mixer said that. The tree is huge, and if she were to jump down, she would most likely hurt herself.

"I think I'll stay here." Fluttershy said silently.

"I'll catch you! I promise!" Mixer called back.

Fluttershy looked back, and realized she can't stay in the tree. She finally decided to pluck up courage.

"Okay." Fluttershy said quietly. "Here I go."

And with that she jumped off the tree with her eyes shut. When she opened her eyes, she found herself in the air. She turned to see Mixer's beautiful eyes.

"Well, that wasn't so hard now, was it?" Mixer teased with a smile.

Fluttershy blushed when she realized Mixer had caught her bridal style. Mixer out her down, and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Now, don't get yourself stuck in that kind of situation, okay?" Mixer grinned.

Fluttershy only blushed. She liked Mixer really, but the fact that Mixer is the ONLY person other than the other members of the Humane 6 that selflessly defends her from the other students of Canterlot High is a really long stretch. As the days ran by, Fluttershy actually developed a crush on Mixer. She waited for a moment to actually confess to him. This was the moment she was waiting for. Without warning, Fluttershy grabbed Mixer by the shirt collar and kissed him right on the lips. Mixer was first shocked by this, but then kindly returned the kiss. When they broke off, they had bright red cheeks.

"What was that for?" Mixer asked.

"I…" Fluttershy muttered. "I… love… you…"

"I just wanted to say thank you at the same time. "

"Well, I…" Mixer shuttered when he heard this. "I don't know what to say."

"Do you love me?" Fluttershy asked. There was a long silence.

"Yes. I do." Mixer replied. He then tightly held her hand and said "Just don't get yourself stuck up in trees, okay?"

Fluttershy laughed. Mixer then stood up, said goodbye, and rode off into the sunset. Fluttershy stared as Mixer disappeared before standing up with Angel and left towards her home as well.


	8. Dream Vegas

Chapter 8: Dream Vegas

Dream Vegas was having the time of his life. He was enjoying a day out by his pool basking in the sun. He is finished with his duties for the day, and had invited Pinkie Pie to spend the day with him. But strangely, Pinkie is actually rather late.

"That's not like her…" Vegas pondered. "Okay, either she is being late on purpose or there's actually a problem."

About 30 minutes later, Vegas had enough. He got dressed, and left towards Pinkie's house. When he got there, he rang the doorbell, but instead of Pinkie, Maud came out of the door.

"Hey, Maud. Is Pinkie here?" Vegas asked.

"I thought she was with you." Maud said.

"Well, she's not." Vegas stated.

"Wait I'll call her." Maud said. She pulled out her phone and called Pinkie. But she hung up rather quickly.

"She's not picking up." Maud replied.

Vegas then realized Pinkie may be a trouble. He then grabbed Maud by her arms.

"Which road does Pinkie take to come to my house?" He asked frantically.

"She usually goes through Berry Street." Maud answered.

"Thanks." Vegas said, right before he took off to the street. Maud just turned to look at the direction Vegas took off in.

"Berry Street's the other way." She called out.

"Thanks again!" Vegas replied as he ran toward the other way.

 _-Time lapse-_

Vegas made it to Berry Street. He expected the worst.

"My dad told me about this place." He said to himself. "This place is the most crime-filled portion of the town. And Pinkie goes through here? Wow."

He began walking through the streets trying to ignore the window smashing and gun shots. It was approximately 5 minutes of walking when Vegas heard something that raised his fury level. "Please, Pink, we're not asking you much."

Vegas quickly followed the sound to end up in an ally that is currently occupied by three dudes and a tied-up Pinkie. He is now beyond furious. The three dudes each have a gun, a knife, and a rifle.

"Vegas!" Pinkie cried.

"You know her?" One of them said.

"Let her go!" Vegas yelled.

"Oh, please. What can you do?" Another one said. He grabbed Pinkie by her chin. "The lovely lady is doing fairly well for herself."

"Leave. Her. Alone." Vegas repeated. "What are you doing out of this anyway?"

"Nothing really. We were bored." The leader said. He then did a motion with his hands. And, with a shock, the one who grabbed Pinkie, cut open her arm with a knife. Pinkie screamed in pain.

"PINKIE!" Vegas yelled. Then, very coldly, he said "You'll regret that."

"Saber the daylight, kid." Said the leader. "Things are about to get dark for the both of you."

"Wrong." Vegas answered. Then, as he said that, gold magic began to swirling around him. "I'm putting out your daylights."

Then, he began to rise into the air, with the gold magic still swirling around him. Then he began to glow, and three clusters of magic began to appeared and then hit him on both his arms and across his bodies. Then he gently landed and stopped glowing. Now he is armed with a tire size shields on both his arms, and a another tire size armor across his torso.

"Let's party boys." Vegas answered.

Two guys charged at him, each pulling out knives in each hand. They swung at him, but Vegas was too quick for them. He dodged the knife of the first guy, and quickly shield-thrusted him into a side of building. The second one struck at him and Vegas blocked him with a shield. Then he bounced him off, giving him a chance to strike at him again. But luckily, Vegas grabbed the hand that had the knife, and then repeatedly punched his stomach at approximately 50 mph. Then he let go of his hand, which made the guy collapse on his knees, giving Vegas a chance to give him punch right in the face. Vegas then looked at the leader of the group.

"Well, what're you going to do?" Vegas asked.

"This." The leader said. He then charged at him. Vegas and the leader fought well, but the leader was overpowering Vegas.

"Well, you're not bad." He said.

"Not gonna lie, you're quite a handful." Vegas replied.

"Am I?" The leader replied. He head-butted Vegas and then stabbed him right in his stomach.

"Vegas!" Pinkie cried, who was watching this whole thing from afar.

Vegas fell, and the leader twirled his knife in satisfaction. He turned around to face Pinkie. Just as he was about to walk towards her, he heard a grunt, and a gunshot. He slowly turned around and then uttered. "You're…. supposed to be dead…" and then he fell. Pinkie saw Vegas holding a pistol. He spit out some blood, and then he walked towards Pinkie. "I'm tougher than I look." He said as he untied Pinkie. Pinkie got up, and was able to move just quickly before Vegas fainted.

"Vegas?" Pinkie whimpered. "Vegas! Vegas!"

 _-Another time lapse-_

Vegas woke up and saw he was in a hospital. He looked around. No one is there. He sighed and then waited. A few minutes later, he heard a familiar sound. "Well, that wasn't so painful, was it?" Vegas got up and saw Mad Doctor.

"Hey, Doc." He answered.

"I heard everything." Doctor replied. "Hunter arrested the three dudes you saved from Pinkie, and now they'll be out on trial soon."

"Thanks." Vegas thanked, but then he clutched his stomach. "Ow."

"Take it easy." Doctor said. "Your wound's not healed yet."

"He's still going to be okay though, right?" said a rather feminine voice.

Both Doctor and Vegas looked up and saw Pinkie and Maud walking towards them.

"He'll be fine." Doctor replied. "He'll only be here for at least a week, then he'll be okay."

"Good." Pinkie replied. Her eyes looked very worried.

"Let's leave these two alone for a little bit, shall we, Maud?" Doctor asked quietly.

"I guess." Maud said quietly.

Then the two of them left Pinkie and Vegas alone in the room. Pinkie felt sad and worried for Vegas.

"Y'know, you didn't have to do that." Pinkie said silently.

"I couldn't. I didn't want to lose you the way I almost lost Cab a year ago." Vegas answered.

"Oh." Pinkie asked. "Okay."

They fell silent. Then, out of the blue, Pinkie hugged Vegas lightly. With a smile and tears coming out of her eyes, Pinkie quietly said to Vegas's ear, "Thank you."

Vegas hugged back. Then they spent the rest of the night talking about what they'll do once Vegas has been healed.


	9. Dimension Cab

Chapter 9: Dimension Cab

Ever since he transferred to Canterlot High, Cab was trying to adjust to the big city life. Vegas had helped introduce him to the life, but Cab is still trying his best to adjust. The school wasn't giving him any better situation either. Everyone comes to tease him because he was a country boy, so he was taking things pretty hard.

Cab was just taking some of his books from his locker. Just a routine thing, really. When he finished, before he closed the locker, he took out a picture from inside his locker. It was picture of Applejack. He has a secret crush on Applejack since he saw her. He actually met her when his parents swung by Applejack's house to pick up their order of apples. Applejack was up on a tree during then, and Cab climbed up to talk to her. They talked like old friends, and met again at the school. Cab sighed, put the picture back in his locker, and left towards class.

 _-Time lapse-_

Cab just sat down with his band, Type Speed, for lunch. Then they began talking about when they'll do their next gig when the loud speaker came on.

"Good afternoon, students!" _Principal_ Celestia called, "The Night of Magic is tomorrow night! So be sure to get yourself a good partner for the dance!"

There was murmur within the midst of the crowd. Vegas quietly nudged Cab's arm.

"What?" Cab asked.

"Ask AJ!" Vegas said.

"What?!" Cab exclaimed. "She'll never accept it!"

"C'mon, mate!" Speed chimed in. "You know as well as the rest of us that you have a crush on Applejack. This is your chance!"

"Y'all are really stressing me out here." Cab hissed.

"Alright, cut the chatter." Hunter cut in. "At least we have a gig to sign up for."

"Well, that's something to look forward to." Flare said.

After lunch, the gang quickly went to Celestia's office to sign up for the Night of Magic, and quickly left for the music room to practice. As they began their practice, Cab was thinking about what Speed and Vegas said. Should he ask Applejack or not? He was in quite a mess.

 _-That night-_

Cab was playing his bass on his porch. He is still contemplating about asking Applejack to the dance. After much thought, he got up and left towards Applejack's house. When he got there, he plucked up some bravery, and rang the doorbell. Granny Smith came out of the door and greeted him kindly.

"Hello, Granny Smith." Cab said. "Is Applejack here?"

"Yes, she is." Granny answered. "Do you want me to go get her?"

"Yes, please." Cab answered.

Granny Smith invited him inside, and gave him a drink. Cab waited patiently, as Applejack came out.

"Hey, Applejack." Cab greeted.

"Hiya, Cab." Applejack replied. "You have something to ask for me?"

"Yeah…" Cab shrugged. Then he began to rub the back of his neck. This was the moment this was building up to.

"So…" Cab started. "About the Night of Magic tomorrow night…"

"Yeah?" Applejack asked.

Cab's heart is now racing and pounding. "Would you like to be my date to the Night of Magic?"

There was a long silence. Applejack silently sat up and looked at Cab directly in the eyes. Then she said, "Yes."

Cab looked up surprised. "Really?"

"I like you, Cab." Applejack answered. "I actually didn't have anyone to ask to go to that dance with. You're the first to ask me."

"Well…" Cab stuttered. "Are we going?"

"Yeah we are, sugarcube." Applejack answered with a smile. "Let's say… 6:00 tomorrow night?"  
"You'll will see me there." Cab replied brightly.

And with that, Cab said goodbye to Applejack and went back home.

 _-The next day-_

Type Speed was practicing for the gig tonight and Cab was in a festive spirit. Vegas was wondering what it would be. When they took a break, Vegas trotted over to Cab asked what was up.

"I got a date with AJ at the Night of Magic!" Cab cheered.

"'Bout time!" Spike replied.

"You can do this, cowboy!" Monster assured.

"Thanks, y'all." Cab thanked. "But let's not make this performance better than my date, shall we?"

"C'mon, you lot!" Speed ordered. "Let's get practicing!"

 _-That night-_

Cab was getting ready for his date. He got in his best suit. He was in his Las Vegas-esque suit. He had a bright mustard yellow suit and a green tie. When he was ready, he left towards Applejack's house. He waited patiently by the door. When Applejack came out, Cab lost his words. Applejack was in a bright orange dress, and a hat with some music note patterns. She is also wearing high heel boots. Her hair was in two long pigtails. Cab blushed and walked his lady back to his car.

Much later, they were at the Night of Magic dance. Cab and Applejack were dancing nicely. Vegas then came in.

"Hey, Cab!" he shouted. "We're playing in 10 minutes!"

"Alright!" Cab yelled back. "I'll be right there!"

Then Cab turned to Applejack. "I'll be right back okay, AJ? I need to perform."

Applejack smiled. "Don't worry. Go and play. I'll hang out with the others."

Cab smiled back, and ran out towards the stage. Applejack turned to see the rest of the Humane 5. She went over and greeted them.

"Hey, AJ!" Rainbow Dash called.

"Howdy." Applejack replied. "What y'all doing here?"

"Oh, we're just here for the dance." Fluttershy answered quietly.

"I heard that Shadow's band is playing here." Rarity added. "I wonder what kind of music they'll play today?"

And just as she said that, the curtain opened and the lights flipped on to reveal Type Speed. Speed taps the microphone. "Who's ready to rock!" he shouted. The crowd screamed.

 _ **(Cue Just Live More)**_

 _Got it, move… wow…_ _  
_ _Don't say no, just live more!_ _  
_ _Don't say no, just live more!_ _  
_ _Survival, you got move_ _  
_ _Gendai wa sanagara sengoku_ _  
_ _Dare ga kachinukeru_ _  
_ _Kagi wa akerareteshimatta_ _  
_ _(Don't say no, just live more)_ _  
_ _Doko ni aru?_ _  
_ _(Don't say no, just live more)_ _  
_ _Dou tsukau?_ _  
_ _Kindan no kajitsu_ _  
_ _"Ima" to iu kaze wa nani wo tsutaeru tame_ _  
_ _(Omae no moto ni fuku?_ _  
_ _Tsuyoku tsuyoku blowin' up)_ _  
_ _Ashita ga yume ga mada mienakutemo_ _  
_ _(Soko genkai? Seiippai_ _  
_ _Ikiteiru to ieru nara)_ _  
_ _Utsumuku na yo_ _  
_ _(Kao wo agero)_ _  
_ _Dokomade demo_ _  
_ _(Mageru koto naku)_ _  
_ _Shinjita michi wo yuke just live more!_ _  
_ _(Don't say no, just live more!)_ _  
_ _Don't say no, just live more!_ _  
_ _Don't say no, just live more!_ _  
_ _Hanamichi philosophy_ _  
_ _Katanakya sugu ni gakepucchi_ _  
_ _Tatakai wa never end_ _  
_ _Saigo no hitori ni naru made_ _  
_ _(Don't say no, just live more!)_ _  
_ _Minu furi ka?_ _  
_ _(Don't say no, just live more!)_ _  
_ _Mogitoru ka?_ _  
_ _Kindan no kajitsu_ _  
_ _"Ima" to iu sora wa nani wo miseru tame ni_ _  
_ _(Makka ni moeteiru?_ _  
_ _Atsuku atsuku burnin' sun)_ _  
_ _Tsuyosa de nani wo shoumei suru no ka?_ _  
_ _(Omae dake ni kiiterunda_ _  
_ _Kowasu no ka mamoru no ka?)_ _  
_ _Ashiato sae_ _  
_ _(Dare mo inai)_ _  
_ _Mienakutemo_ _  
_ _(Sekai no hate)_ _  
_ _Shinjita michi wo yuke just live more!_ _  
_ _Kono arasoi wo owari ni dekiru dareka wa_ _  
_ _Tenka musou no shousha_ _  
_ _Tomanna bibinna_ _  
_ _Omotta sono mama you're on the right track_ _  
_ _Just, just, just live more!_ _  
_ _"Ima" to iu kaze wa nani wo tsutaeru tame_ _  
_ _(Omae no moto ni fuku?_ _  
_ _Tsuyoku tsuyoku blowin' up)_ _  
_ _Ashita ga yume ga mada mienakutemo_ _  
_ _(Soko genkai? Seiippai_ _  
_ _Ikiteiru to ieru nara)_ _  
_ _"Ima" to iu sora wa nani wo miseru tame ni_ _  
_ _(Makka ni moeteiru?_ _  
_ _Atsuku atsuku burnin' sun)_ _  
_ _Tsuyosa de nani wo shoumei suru no ka?_ _  
_ _(Omae dake ni kiiterunda_ _  
_ _Kowasu no ka mamoru no ka?)_ _  
_ _Utsumuku na yo_ _  
_ _(Kao wo agero)_ _  
_ _Dokomade demo_ _  
_ _(Mageru koto naku)_ _  
_ _Shinjita michi wo yuke Just Live More!_ _  
_ _Don't say no, just live more!_ _  
_ _Don't say no, just live more!_ _  
_

The crowd cheered for the gang when the song finished. Then the calmer music started back up. The crew came down to the dance floor and was flooded with cheers from the Humane 5. Afterwards, they spent the rest of the night dancing together. For the final act, the music was a slow dance, and couples got together. Applejack grabbed Cab's arm and pulled on it. "Hey, lover boy." She said. "Ya ready?"

Cab stuttered, "Um, well, maybe?"

Applejack laughed. "C'mon." Then she pulled Cab into the center of the dance floor. Soon they were slowly slow dancing to the music. Vegas and Hunter were observing this from a distance, and saw Cab.

"You think he'll be okay?" Hunter asked.

"Nah, he got this." Vegas answered. "It's Dimension Cab we're talking here! He is capable of this."

And he was right. Cab was holding Applejack's waist and hand, while she held his shoulder and hand.

'Hey, this isn't as bad as I thought.' Cab thought.

'Wow, he's really good…' Applejack thought.

After the night, Cab drove Applejack back to her home and saw to it that she went back safely.

"Thanks for a wonderful night." Cab said.

Applejack smiled. "I should've been the one to say that."

Cab blushed. "I was actually reluctant to ask you to dance." He started.

"Why?" Applejack asked.

Cab started. "Well, you are beautiful, and your eyes are a beauty unlike any other, and-"

He was interrupted by a small kiss from Applejack right on his cheek. He then stopped and looked at Applejack.

"Why?" Cab asked.

"I know what you were going to say." Applejack replied. "I wanted to spare you the trouble."

Cab didn't know what to say. Applejack did though.

"You know, I got nothing tomorrow…" she said. "Are ya free?"

Cab only nodded silently.

"Alright." Applejack laughed. "I'll see you then." Then she winked at Cab and went inside. Cab just stared and went back home. At his room, he quickly changed and got ready to sleep. Before he slept, he quickly looked at the framed picture of Applejack he kept by his bed. He smiled. Then, happy as he could be, Cab fell asleep.


	10. Type Speed

Chapter 10: Type Speed

The fair was quite a place now. The crowd was bustling in the midst of excitement. The Humane 6 were in the crowd. They were all there for their fellow band, Type Speed.

"Well, this is a first." Rainbow Dash said.

"What is?" Pinkie asked.

"We're not playing here at the fair." Rainbow Dash answered.

"Well, this is a nice change of pace." Rarity replied. "This is a chance for us to enjoy another band."

"Shh." Sunset said as the lights dimmed. "They're playing."

Then the curtain opened up and revealed Type Speed in their respective colors.

"Who's ready?" Speed shouted. The crowd cheered.

 _ **(Cue Surprise Drive)**_

 _Ameagari Break Cloud sukima kara_

 _Aozora ga temaneki shiteru_

 _Alright soro soro ikou ka_

 _Dareka ga iu Logic shinjinai_

 _Chokkan wa shinjite itai_

 _High Time hajimari wo sagashite_

 _Fire Up, Ignition_

 _HEVII na PURESSHAA bukkowashite AKUSERU fumikome_

 _Surprise sekaijuu ga Drive! (It's faster than ever)_

 _Feelin' high mezameru you na (Drivin' Show me)_

 _Hajimaru unmei ni wa (keep chasin'forever)_

 _BAKKU GIA wa nai... All we need is "DRIVE"_

 _Itsu datte sou sa me wo fusete_

 _Boukansha kidotte ireba_

 _Alright koukai mo nai ne_

 _Iiwake mitai na "demo" "datte" "dakedo"_

 _Hakisuteta michi wa ikidomari_

 _Right Time deguchi wa sugu soko ni_

 _Shift Up, Goin' High_

 _Oikosarete bakari akiru desho? Tsukinukero winding road_

 _Surprise ima jidai ga Drive! (It's faster than ever)_

 _Feelin' high koe kikoeru (Drivin' Show me)_

 _Tomarikaketa kokoro (keep chasin'forever)_

 _TOPPU GIA mawase... All we need is "DRIVE"_

 _Ah mabataki shitetara_

 _CHANSU mo miushinau_

 _TAFU na unmei demo Baby Kick on Drive!_

 _Surprise sekaijuu ga Drive! (It's faster than ever)_

 _Feelin' high mezameru you na (Drivin' show me)_

 _Hajimaru unmei ni wa (Keep chasin' forever)_

 _BAKKU GIA wa nai..._

 _SURPRISE-DRIVE_

 _SURPRISE-DRIVE_

 _SHIGUNARU kawaru toki... All we need is "DRIVE"_

As they were playing, clusters of magic (Equestrian) hit them right on their torsos and some on their arms, which dissolved into tires. [Speed, Flare, Spike, Shadow, Mixer, Cab: Torso] [Hunter, Monster, Vegas: Torso and arms (Hunter only one arm)]. When they finished, their tires disappeared. After the performance, the Humane 6 cheered for them behind the stage.

"That was awesome!" Rainbow Dash cheered as she hugged Speed.

"Y'all put up quite a show!" Applejack congratulated as she playfully punched Cab's arm.

"That… was… so… GOOD!" Pinkie cried as she grabbed Vegas and jumped around.

"What a performance, _sensei_." Rarity teased as she shook Shadow's hand.

"Wow…." Fluttershy said quietly. Mixer just held her shoulder.

Sunset just sat behind and just saw the commotion.


	11. Shift Wild

Chapter 11: Shift Wild

Wild was walking down to the local gym. As he walked in, he made sure that he is free of any stress. He began working out, punching bags, weights, push-ups, etc. Now, in most cases, this went on without a hitch. But today, something felt different. Then, through the doors, came in the Sports.

'Here we go.' Wild thought silently.

"Hey!" One of them called out to the entire gym. "This is here is our gym! If anyone has a problem with it, then we'll send a message clearly!"

"And what if you don't even need to?" Rainbow Dash said, who was in the gym.

"Hey, Rainbow Crash!" said another one. "What are you doing here?"

"The same reason why I'm here." said Speed.

"Alright then." Decided the one who looked like the leader of the click. "Let's send a message."

Then one of them grabbed Rainbow Dash by the arm and tossed him across the gym and into a set of weights. She cried in pain. Wild remained unfazed.

"Rainbow!" Speed cried. "Why I oughta-"

As he was saying that, he turned to throw a punch, but one of them dodged and grabbed his fist. Then he just tossed Speed right next to where Rainbow Dash laid. Now, Wild stopped what he was doing and quickly ran towards them.

"Now, let's add a P.S. to this message." Said the leader.

Then, he went for a punch. However, his arm was grabbed by a hand mid-swing and he was shoulder-bumped right into where the rest of the click were.

"Boss! You alright?" asked one of them.

"I'm fine!" He yelled. Then he slowly got up to see Wild. He was standing in front of Rainbow Dash and Speed.

"Who are you?" Wild demanded. "And why are you doing this?"

"My name is Hoops." The leader said. "And this is Billy Dumbbell and Score."

"And we're doing this…" answered Score. "I mean, we have to entertain ourselves somehow, right?"

"What?" Wild asked. Then he stepped up.

"Hold it right there, big boy." Billy ordered. "You do not want to know what we're capable of."

"Oh trust me." Wild said. "You'll be eating those words."

On that note, Wild charged at all of them. He soon bashed them right into a wall. Then all of them got up and went at it towards Wild. But Wild was too tough. Their kicks and punches didn't have any effect on him. Wild just blocked them and quickly overpowered all of them.

"You're… you're insane!" Hoops boomed as he got up.

"Not as insane as you think!" Wild taunted. And then he picked up Score, and he tossed him into Billy and Hoops.

"Now get out before this gets dark." Wild then said coldly.

And the Sports did as they have been told. They all left in a frenzy to avoid Wild. After they had gone, Wild helped Rainbow Dash and Speed back up to their feet.

"You know, you didn't have to do that." Rainbow Dash said as she got up.

"Hey, everyone needs help now and then." Wild replied.

"Well, thanks anyway, big bro." Speed thanked.

Wild just grinned and spent the rest of his time in the gym cleaning up the mess with the Speed and Rainbow Dash.


	12. Rumble Dump

Chapter 12: Rumble Dump

Dump woke up very slowly. "Ugh." He groaned. "Maybe the drinking game last night wasn't such a good idea."

He got up, washed up, and began eating breakfast. As he was taking a sip from his coffee, his phone buzzed. He took it out, and read the text he received.

 _Hey, Dump. Are you free today? – Bon Bon_

Dump sighed and replied: _Yeah, why?_

 _Bon Bon: Lyra's away, and I feel kind of lonely, so... do you want to hang out?_

 _Dump: Sure, where and when should we meet?_

 _Bon Bon: How about the fair tonight at 6:00?_

 _Dump: Alright. Meet you there._

Dump sighed. He liked Bon Bon, really. But her antics can sometimes get to him, and that is never a good sign.

 _-Time lapse-_

Dump waited for Bon Bon by the entrance of the fair. When Bon Bon arrived, Dump greeted her warmly.

"Sorry, I'm late." Bon Bon said, as they began to walk through the fair. "The traffic was really bad, and -"

"Ah, don't beat yourself up about it." Dump said. "Doctor's usually this late when we get a gig anyway."

And for the rest of the day, they spent the day together playing games, having fun, and even sharing laughs a couple times. They sat down near the food court, and began to eat before they go back.

"Dump." Bon Bon said. "Do you like anybody?"

"Huh?" Dump asked.

"I mean, do you like anybody?" Bon Bon repeated.

"Well…" Dump pondered. "Wait, why are you asking me this?"

"Oh, just curious." Bon Bon replied.

"No one really." Dump replied. "Other than the guys and you, I really don't like anyone else."

"Oh." Bon Bon answered. She became really quiet after that. As they left, she got a call from Lyra saying that she'll be home soon. Dump dropped her off at her apartment, and left.

 _-Bon Bon's POV-_

I quickly washed up and then waited for Lyra to get back. But during then, I couldn't help but feel slightly lonely. I felt as if Dump actually meant something to me. I kept on telling myself that he's just a friend, but then another thought comes saying that he can be something more. I couldn't take it anymore. I just slept without thinking of Dump.

 _-Dump's POV-_

Bon Bon and I've been friends since the last time I've known. We met when Bon Bon was getting bullied by some kids. Why I'm thinking of this now is beyond me. For all I know, Bon Bon is like a sister to me. I want to protect her. But I couldn't find a way to say that to her. I just hope that she would be open to this sort of thing.


	13. Mad Doctor

Chapter 13: Mad Doctor

Doctor's usual routine as a voluntary nurse/medic of Canterlot High always goes like this. His shift runs from 3:00 to 4:00 every Friday, since the soccer team always practice during then. He likes being the doctor. It is in his name after all. He's always there to heal any injured in any way, with mixed results.

He just settled into his office, and he pulled out a book to read. As he read he heard the soccer team practicing. But not much longer, he heard the groan of a player.

"Three, two, one…" Doctor counted. Then the door flung open.

"Doc! We have a problem." Said a voice. Doctor turned around to see the figure.

"Well, Spitfire, my dear, what seems to be the problem?" replied Doctor.

"Soarin hurt his leg. He said he can't feel his toes." Said Spitfire.

"And yet I ask, why and how does he get himself involved in these situations?" asked Doctor.

"Search me." Spitfire said as she began to leave. "Either he has really bad luck, or maybe it's his skills."

"Well, in any case, bring him in. I'll see what I can do." Doctor replied as he got ready.

- _Time lapse-_

"So, you broke your leg doing what, exactly?" Doctor asked.

"I don't know." Soarin replied. "This always happen at least once a week!"

"Hmm…" Doctor pondered.

"What's on your mind, Doc?" Spitfire asked.

"Lie him down." Doc ordered.

So Spitfire did as she was told and laid Soarin down on the bed. Then, Doctor pushed a button, and clamps got on his ankle and wrists.

"What the-?" Soarin cried.

"Relax. It's standard OP." Doctor assured as he kept on pushing buttons. One button revealed a small and stout laser pulse needle.

"Healing vaccine introduction in three, two, one…"

"Um, Doctor?" Spitfire interrupted. "Is this safe?"

"Safety's overrated." Doctor answered. And he pressed the button. Then Soarin screamed in pain and agony as Doc, with the needle, released the vaccine and got rid of the pain he already had. When it was over, he release the clamps, and Soarin logged over to Spitfire.

"Can you give me a little warning, next time?" Soarin asked, panting.

"I thought Spitfire prepared you." Doctor questioned.

"Well, thanks anyway." Spitfire thanked. "See ya."

After they had gone, Doctor sat back on his chair and took a big breath.

"It's good to be helping others" He told himself. "Even though it may have mixed results."


	14. Hooking Wrecker

Chapter 14: Hooking Wrecker

Wrecker was the type of guy that is willing to help anyone that is in a pickle. Some guys may see him as a little too much, but it doesn't bother him.

He was off his shift, and was heading home. He usually takes a taxi to go, since he lives in an apartment. When he got home, he decided to take a short walk before going home. He likes this, since he only lives a couple blocks away from where Lyra and Bon Bon live.

He was getting closer, then he noticed something. He looked up at a building, and saw Lyra.

'What's she doing up there?' he thought.

Then he noticed something else. Three guys, holding broken bottles, were inching closer to Lyra. Wrecker didn't wait another breath, he booked it towards the building, summoning his Equestrian magic.

On the building, Lyra is cowering. She looked back, and saw that she is at least 10 stories high. She stood her ground. "What did I do to you?" she cried.

They didn't answer. They just edged closer to her. Lyra crept backwards. Then, she lost balance, and fell. The three guys gasped, as Lyra fell. But that gasp was short lived, as a winch wire with hook at the end of it shot between them, and dived down towards Lyra.

 _-Lyra's POV-_

I couldn't believe it. My life is actually going to end like this. Then I saw a winch dive towards me, and wrapped around me, stopping me just a foot off the ground. Then, the winch started to go up, pulling me along.

 _-3rd POV-_

The three guys looked back and saw Wrecker. He had his tire on his shoulder, and he is currently holding the winch that is keeping Lyra from falling.

"Why, hello there." He greeted nonchalantly.

The three guys just growled at him. With that, Wrecker tugged his winch getting Lyra back to the roof.

"Lyra! Get clear!" He called out. "I'm putting them to sleep!"

"Uhh, right!" Lyra replied, and she ran behind a neat pile of bricks. Wrecker quickly winded his winch back up, and faced the people. They charged at him. Wrecker just sighed and pulled out a stretch of his winch. He tossed it towards them. It quickly surrounded all three of them and continued to surround them until the winch tightened up, causing them to be tied up, and falling on to the ground.

"Alright, then." Wrecker said, as he got closer. He tightened the knot, and then he tied the other end to an exhaust chimney. "Now think about what you've done." He finished. Then he tossed the tied-up trio off the roof. Wrecker then turned for Lyra.

"You alright?" he asked, offering a hand.

"I guess." Lyra replied, accepting the hand. "Just a little battered."

"C'mon, let's go home." Wrecker said. And with that, they left. As they left the three guys tied up weren't taking the defeat very well. One guy is trying to moving all over the place, one fell asleep, and the other was facing the sky, admiring the stars.

 _-Time lapse-_

Wrecker got Lyra back to her apartment. They live in the same building, so naturally, Wrecker would take her all the way to her door.

"See you around." Wrecker said as he departed.

"Wrecker, wait!" Lyra called. "Why did you save me?"

"It's my duty." Wrecker answered. "My duty is a safety patrol made the safety of those around me a priority." And with that, Wrecker left.

Lyra wondered. "Duty…"

Wrecker got to his apartment, and went inside. "Another job, well done." He told himself.


	15. Burning Solar

Chapter 15: Burning Solar

Solar is known as the nicest guy in Canterlot High. Surprisingly, he has a crush on Sunset, and he was planning on asking her to be his girlfriend. The other students gave him questions as to why he would do that, but Solar would simply answer "Because I can." When he is going to ask, that is entirely up to him.

It was lunch. Solar sat down with Type Wild. They were being their usual, loud selves. As Solar began to eat, he noticed Sunset sitting near the Rainbooms.

"Okay. Here we go." Solar confided himself. Then, he got up, and began walking towards Sunset.

"There he goes." Wrecker whispered to the rest of the gang. And they sniggered as Solar made his way to Sunset.

Sunset is talking to the Rainbooms about where they'll rehearse tomorrow.

"Do you think we should try AJ's barn again?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Sorry." Applejack replied. "Big Mac's throwing a party tonight, and I do not want to clean up the mess he made by tomorrow."

"Umm, Sunset Shimmer?" Fluttershy commented. "I think someone is here to see you."

"Huh?" Sunset asked. She turned around to see Solar.

"Oh, hey, Solar." Sunset greeted kind of timidly. "Can I help you with something?"

"Hey, Sunset." Solar managed to say. He took in a deep breath, and plucked up his courage. "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

There was a brief silence at the table. Pinkie Pie squeed, Fluttershy just stepped back, and Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Applejack just stared in Sunset's direction with wide, surprised eyes. Sunset just stared in surprise, too.

"Well, I…" she stuttered. "How do I put this?"

"All I need is a yes or a no." Solar commented.

Another brief silence took place before Sunset finally got her answer.

"Yes." She answered. "I would like to."

Solar was overjoyed. But, he concealed his joy, with composure and professionalism. "Where and when should we meet?"

Sunset thought for a moment. "How about the café after school tomorrow?"

"Sure." Solar replied. "I'll see you then." And with that, he left.

Sunset turned back around to the table. The others started to snigger.

"What?" Sunset asked.

"Oh, nothing, my dear." Rarity laughed. "It's just you two look so adorable together!"

"Wait, you do?" Sunset asked.

"Of course!" Pinkie exclaimed. "You two both have the same color scheme, you both are part of your respective bands, you both like the same things, and-"

"I think she gets the idea." Applejack interrupted, covering Pinkie's mouth.

"Huh…" Sunset paused. "Now that you mention it, we do think alike."

As she said that, Sunset turned around to see Solar.

 _-Time lapse-_

Type Wild were practicing, and everything was going nicely. After one rehearsal, they took a break, and Wrecker used this chance to go talk to Solar.

"So," he started "How did it go?"

"How did what go?" Solar asked.

"Sunset." Wrecker talked on. "How did she go about your question?"

"Oh!" Solar caught on. "Yeah! I got myself a date tomorrow night!"

"Well, congratulations." Wild chimed in, putting a hand on Solar's shoulder.

"Thanks, boss." Solar said.

"C'mon now!" Commercial said, motioning the others to go back to practice. "Enough chat! We got music to practice!"

 _-The next day, that night-_

Solar was waiting patiently by Sunset's house. He is actually nervous. He got dressed in his best set of clothes (a pair of jeans, blue shirt, black shoes, and red jacket). He even shined his car, just for this occasion. He gasped when Sunset came out. She was in her magenta sweatshirt, jeans, and converse-like shoes. Solar tried to conceal his blushed face. Sunset walked down to him, holding her hands in front of her.

"So," she began, "How do I look?"

"You look amazing." Solar replied. He was still trying to hide his blush.

"Okay." Sunset replied. "So, are we going?"

"Yes, we are." Solar replied. He quickly walked over to where Sunset stood, and opened the door for her, she got on, and soon Solar is driving both himself and Sunset to the café.

"Solar?" Sunset said "We just missed the Cakes' café."

"Oh." Solar replied. "We're not going to the Cakes' café."

They kept on driving until Solar stopped at another café that Sunset had never seen before.

"C'mon, you'll love it here!" Solar cried, grabbing Sunset's hand. Sunset blushed when he did, and followed him inside. The café had bright colors, and some people to give the place a good feeling.

"Hey, Sugar Belle!" Solar cried to cash register girl. She looked up.

"Oh, hey, Solar!" she exclaimed. "Is that Sunset?"

"Yeah." Solar said. Then he held Sunset's shoulder and moved her towards Sugar Belle.

"Sunset," Solar said, "This is Sugar Belle. She owns this café, and she make AWESOME treats."

"Um, nice to meet you." Sunset said shyly, reaching out her hand.

"Nice to meet you too!" Sugar Belle said cheerily, shaking her hand. "Solar has told me a lot about you. He said you're the nicest girl he's met!"

"He did?" Sunset asked, turning to Solar, who was just silently whistling.

"So, what can I get you two?" Sugar Belle then asked.

"I'll get one muffin and a cup of fresh chamomile-lavender tea." Solar replied.

"I'll have what he's getting." Sunset replied.

"Alright!" Sugar Belle replied. "That would be 7 dollars. Your refreshments will be ready in ten minutes."

"Thanks." Solar thanked, after paying. "We'll be at table 5."

"Okay." Sugar Belle replied.

Solar and Sunset quickly walked to table 5.

"Why haven't I heard of this café before?" Sunset asked.

"Sugar didn't want it so." Solar replied.

"Here's your refreshments!" Sugar Belle said then suddenly.

"Thanks." Sunset replied.

When they had finished, it was late at night, so Sugar Belle said they can stay for the night. So they did. She offered them a room, and gave them some blankets. Sunset and Solar quickly washed up, and got ready to sleep.

"Sunset?" Solar asked before they slept.

"Yeah?" Sunset replied.

"I have something that I've been meaning to tell you." Solar said.

There was tension in the air. As soon as Solar was about to say the thing, Sunset rushed in and planted a kiss right on his lips. Solar first had surprised eyes, but then he slowly closed his eyes, and felt the love that Sunset was denied for all these years. The kiss last at least 30 seconds before breaking apart.

"I love you, you love me." Sunset replied.

"But, why me?" Solar asked.

"Because," Sunset began. "Besides Twilight's group, you were the only other individual that genuinely cared for me. You helped me understand the true value of friendship, and how the benefits can change me."

Solar smiled. "That's the response I was looking for."

After another kiss, they called it a night. Sunset fell asleep in Solar's arms, while Solar slept covering her with his arms.


	16. Colorful Commercial

Chapter 16: Colorful Commercial

It was Wednesday, and it went its course much like any other. Fluttershy is currently passing out flyers for the local animal shelter.

"Canterlot Animal Shelter needs volunteers for the shelter." She said in her quiet passive voice.

But due to her being, well, shy, none of her colleagues heard her. Fluttershy then pulled a sad face, and then put her head in her knees. Commercial was walking by with Deco Traveler, and saw Fluttershy.

"Hey, Traveler." He said. "I'll catch up, alright?"

"Okay." Traveler replied. And he left. Commercial quickly walked over to Fluttershy, only to hear her sobbing voice.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked kindly.

"Oh, Commercial," Fluttershy started. "It's always the same every week."

"What is?" Commercial asked, picking up the flyers nearby.

"I try to get help for the shelter." Fluttershy answered. "But everyone keeps ignoring me."

Commercial is picking up the flyers as he was listening to this.

"I think I know what the problem is." Commercial said after picking up all the flyers.

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy asked standing up and drying her tears.

"You're not being as open as you're supposed to be when you're advertising something." Commercial said, handing some of the flyers back to Fluttershy.

"You have to engage the people if you want them to volunteer." He continued.

Then, out of his bag, Commercial pulls out his advertisement holders, and clamped them on to his arms.

"I'll help." He said.

Within minutes, they are passing out flyers left and right. Fluttershy is becoming happier and brighter as more people took the flyers and started to read them. Commercial is very affable. He is very open and hands them the flyers as if nothing was wrong. Soon all the flyers were handed out.

"Thanks, Commercial." Fluttershy thanked.

"No prob, Flutters." Commercial said. "Now you'll excuse me, Traveler requires some colors. It's in my name after all."

And, with a cheesy mall announcement bell, he took off.


	17. Type Wild

Chapter 17: Type Wild

The crowd was settling in. The Humane 6 were also waiting by.

"So, it's Wild's band this time?" Rarity asked.

"Yup." Applejack replied. "I heard the song tonight is dedicated to someone."

"Really?" Fluttershy asked.

"I think Solar is the lead today." Rainbow Dash said.

"Solar's the lead?" Sunset asked suddenly.

The others just looked at her. Sunset then blushed and sat back to her seat.

The curtains opened and Type Wild is on stage. The crowd cheered. Wild tapped the microphone to quiet the crowd.

"Alright!" He shouted. "Now, tonight's going to be a little bit different. Solar is going to be the lead of this song that has quite an atmosphere."

Then Wild stepped back and Solar took his place.

"This song is dedicated to a girl who I have loved since the day I've seen her eyes." He started. "This girl has been hated since the Fall Formal last year. But I think she deserves a second chance. You should too."

Sunset gasped when he finished. And she sat there as the song began.

 _ **(Cue Us by Easton)**_

 _I'll drive you home_

 _Whatever it takes to be alone_

 _We'll take this slow_

 _Nobody has to know_

 _I'll play a song_

 _I haven't heard it since you moved on_

 _It's been so long but it feels just right_

 _You know the place to go_

 _And I know, I know, we're almost there_

 _We could do anything, I made it I swear it_

 _And I know, I know, this is only tonight_

 _We know the place to go_

 _No-body's gonna know we're missing_

 _Nobody's gonna know we're here_

 _Nobody's gonna know you're kissing_

 _The lips you kissed last year_

 _Let's take away that makes everyone happy_

 _And I got something to say_

 _For now you won't say a word_

 _You know the place to go_

 _You know the place to go_

 _And I know, I know, we're almost there_

 _We could do anything, I made it I swear it_

 _And I know, I know, this is only tonight_

 _We know the place to go_

 _No-body's gonna know we're missing_

 _Nobody's gonna know we're here_

 _Nobody's gonna know you're kissing_

 _The lips you kissed last year_

 _For now we are invisible_

 _So let's slip away tonight_

 _Nobody, nobody, nobody_

 _Nobody, nobody but us_

 _Nobody, nobody, nobody_

 _I've waiting for anybody, no somebody, no_

 _No-body's gonna know we're missing_

 _Nobody's gonna know we're here_

 _Nobody's gonna know you're kissing_

 _The lips you kissed last year_

 _No-body's gonna know we're missing (nobody)_

 _Nobody's gonna know we're here (nobody)_

 _Nobody's gonna know you're kissing (nobody)_

 _The lips you kissed_

 _The lips you kissed_

 _The lips you kissed last year_

As they were playing, clusters of magic (Equestrian) hit them right on their shoulders, which dissolved into tires. [Wild, Wrecker, Solar, Commercial: Shoulder][Dump, Doctor: Shoulder and arm (one arm)]. After they had finished, the tires disappeared and the crowd cheered. The Humane 5 was cheering. Pinkie then saw Sunset was crying.

"Hey." She called. "You okay?"

"Yes, Pinkie Pie. I'm fine." Sunset replied, drying her tears. She then turned to Solar and said "Just love-struck."


	18. Shift Technic

Chapter 18: Shift Technic

 _Shake your tail, 'cause we're here to have a party tonight!_

The crowd cheered. The Rainbooms bowed, and exited the stage.

"That. Was. AMAZING!" Pinkie cried, prancing up a foot.

"This could've been the performance of our time!" Rarity said, enthusiastically.

"Yes, it could." Said a voice, followed by subtle clapping.

The Rainbooms turned and saw that Shift Technic was walking towards them.

"Oh, hey, Technic." Said Twilight. "You liked the music?"

"Did I like it?" Technic asked. "I ADORED it. With music of your level, you can start a musical career!"

"What do you mean, wise guy?" Applejack asked, not buying it.

Technic gave Twilight a business card. "Come by the studio tomorrow. We'll discuss terms then."

After Technic left, the Rainbooms couldn't talk about anything else.

"He wants to record an album for us?" Fluttershy asked.

"Seems that way." Applejack commented.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Rainbow Dash barged in, enthusiastically. "So, Twi, what do you say?"

"Well, I guess it doesn't hurt to see what he has to offer…" she contemplated.

 _-The Next Day-_

The Rainbooms arrived Technic's recording studio (named the Drive Pit Records), and awed in amazement as they went in. They saw that Technic has record albums for some amazing celebrities in their time. Rainbow Dash knocked on the door of Technic's office, and it opened to reveal Technic at his desk.

"Ladies, sit." Technic said kindly.

The Rainbooms sat quietly into the seats in front of Technic's desk.

"So…" Technic began. "Are you in?"

"Before we get into anything specific, we need to ask some questions." Applejack said.

"Okay. Shoot." Technic replied.

Rarity asked first. "You sure you're capable of this?"

"My studio produced over nine million records. It'll be fine." Technic said confidently.

"How long will the recording session would be?" Fluttershy asked, looking kind of scared.

"After we finish your demo album, you'll get some time off, and I'll call you again to make the full album."

The questions went on for about ten minutes, but Twilight interrupted in the middle.

"STOP!" She yelled. That shut everyone up.

"Technic." Twilight began. "I appreciate that you want to spread our fame, but this feels way too early."

"Huh?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"What I'm saying is that we're still too young to be celebrities." Twilight concluded.

There was a small hiccup from Pinkie. Then, Technic sighed, and replied "Very well."

"Really?" Twilight asked.

"I can't force you do something you don't want to." Technic explained. "But remember, if you want to rethink this, my studio always welcomes you."

"Thanks." Twilight said. After that, they all left and Technic went back to work.

"You sure about this?" Rainbow Dash asked on the way out.

"We'll come back once were a bit older." Twilight assured.


	19. Fire Braver

Chapter 19: Fire Braver

"I'll see you guys next week!" Braver called as he went outside.

Braver just finished his weekly fire fighter training program for today. He is now on his way back home. He has a lot things to do. He is currently processing all of this in his head, so he didn't notice a person walking right towards him. With the bump, they ran into each other with Braver quickly grabbing who he had hit. And he was quite surprise to see who it was.

"Sonata?" He said questioningly.

Sonata blushed and tried to gather her words. "Well, is, unexpected, this?"

Braver smiled and stood her back up. "What're you doing out here?"

"I was just, you know," Sonata stuttered. "going for a walk, catching the breeze, getting fresh air. Y'know, stuff!"

Braver was not buying any of this. "Alright, what's going on?" he asked.

Sonata then sighed. "Can we go somewhere, private?"

 _-Time lapse-_

Braver quickly drove both himself and Sonata to a small hillside by his house. The hillside was very peaceful. The sun shone, the birds sang, and Braver quickly laid down on the grass.

"This should do." Braver said.

Sonata also laid down, but began to worry. "Are you sure about this?" she asked.

"Don't worry." Braver assured. "No one knows about this hillside but me and now you."

"Okay then." Sonata said in her adorable voice.

"So," Braver began. "What happened? You only stutter when there's a problem."

Sonata sighed. "Adagio and Aria got mad at me again."

"Well, what happened this time?" Braver asked again.

"Well," Sonata began, "Every time I try to help them, I always mess something up. Adagio hates me and Aria just plainly despises me."

As Sonata begins to tell Braver of what happened, she remembers the time she has been through with the rest of the Dazzlings. She could hear their rude comments.

 _Just go away from me!_

 _Will you just shut up, Sonata?_

 _I hate you!_

Sonata is now just sobbing by this point. She got up and dug her head into her lap and continued on crying. Braver, seeing this, quickly got up and assured her that she'll be alright.

"You'll be alright, you'll be alright." He repeated.

"And worst of all," Sonata concluded. "They kicked me out of the house! Where am I supposed to go to now?"

Braver embraced her. "Relax." He said. "You can stay with me until this whole thing dies down."

"Really?" Sonata whimpered through her tears.

"Yes." Braver replied. "I'll get Gravity to talk to them."

Sonata cried some more and said "Thank you…"

Braver smiled. He liked Sonata, really. But having her cry like this is… too much for him.

"Now, let's go home, then." Braver said.

Sonata couldn't walk, because she had spent the last 6 hours walking. So, Braver just carried her all the way to his home.


	20. Rolling Gravity

Chapter 20: Rolling Gravity

Gravity is just walking down the streets, whistling along to his favorite song.

 _ **(Cue Come And Get Your Love)**_

 _Hey (hey) What's the matter with your head? yeah  
Hey (hey) What's the matter with your mind and your sign?  
And-a ooh-ohh  
Hey (hey) Nothin's a matter with your head, baby, find it  
Come on and find it  
Hell, with it, baby, 'cause you're fine and you're mine  
And you look so divine_

 _Come and get your love  
Come and get your love  
Come and get your love  
Come and get your love_

 _Hey (hey) What's the matter with your feel right?  
Don't you feel right, baby?  
Hey, oh, yeah, get it from the main line, alright  
I said-a find it, find it, darling, love it  
If you like it, yeah-eh  
Hey (hey) It's your business if you want some  
Take some, get it together, baby_

 _Come and get your love  
Come and get your love  
Come and get your love  
Come and get your love_

 _Come and get your love, come and get your love  
Come and get your love, now  
Come and get your love, come and get your love  
Come and get your love, now  
Come and get your love, come and get your love  
Come and get your love, now  
Come and get your love, come and get your love  
Come and get your love, now_

 _Come and get your love  
Come and get your love  
Come and get your love  
Come and get your love_

 _Hey (hey) What's the matter with your feel right?  
Don't you feel right, baby?  
Hey, oh, yeah, get it from the main vine, alright_

 _La, la, la, la, la, la, (come and get your love)  
La, la, la, la, la, la, (come and get your love)  
La, la, la, la, la, la, (come and get your love)  
La, la, la, la, la, la, (come and get your love)  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la (come and get your love)  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la (come and get your love)  
La, la, la, la, la, la, (come and get your love)  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la (come and get your love)_

As he was whistling, he felt a buzz on his phone. It was a text.

 _Yo, Sonata's in trouble. I need you to run the rest of the Dazzlings for a while. Is that okay? - Braver_

 _Consider it done._

 _-Time lapse-_

Gravity is now waiting patiently in a café near where the Dazzlings reside. He texted the Dazzlings beforehand to come here, so he had no worries. In a couple of minutes, Adagio and Aria came into the café and saw Gravity with their cups of coffee.

"You called?" Aria said as she sat down.

"Yes, it is for a very delicate matter." Gravity answered.

"What are you saying?" Adagio asked.

"I'm regarding the fact of you two being rather dismissive of your fellow Dazzling, Ms. Sonata Dusk." Gravity told them.

"What about her?" Aria replied, with a sudden change of tone in her voice.

"I assume you've been rude to her?" Gravity said. "May I ask what happened?"

"Well…" Adagio began. "It was a couple days ago…"

"She broke our car." Aria blurted out.

Adagio punched her hard.

"You have no sense of tact, do you?" She asked.

"Cry some more." Aria said coldly.

"That's it?" Gravity asked.

"Yeah." Adagio said. "And this is not the first time."

"And we tried to talk to her about this, but then we started yelling at her and she ran away." Aria sighed.

"Well, then." Gravity began. "My advice would be to go find her and talk it out. You both know as well as I do that she is sweetheart."

"But, Gravity-" Aria began.

"Furthermore, she means well, and she is trying to help you." Gravity concluded.

"Help us? Help us with what?" Adagio asked.

"Without your magic, you are now regular teenage girls." Gravity said. "She is your only source of being able to fit in."

There was a silence. Both Dazzlings never actually thought of Sonata like that. Now, they feel sorry about what they did to her.

"It's decided then." Adagio said suddenly. "We're going to find Sonata. And we're going to talk to her about this, as well as apologizing."

"But how do we know where she is?" Aria asked.

"No need." Gravity said. "She is currently with Braver. Here's his address. Good luck."

Adagio took the address, and with Aria, they dashed out of the café. Before leaving, Aria looked back to Gravity and silently said "Thank you."

After they had left, Gravity whipped out his phone, and texted Braver.

 _They're on their way._

 _Copy._


	21. Deco Traveler

Chapter 21: Deco Traveler

Traveler is second in terms of fashion in Canterlot High. With his rival being Rarity, they have competed in almost every fashion-related events, with the results being either one of them winning or losing.

Traveler sat down near the where all the rest of the Shift Cars sat, and began eating. After he was done, and quickly left towards the Art room. He reserved the place to work on Sapphire Shores' costume for the next musical she has next week.

"Okay, let's get to work, shall we?" he said to himself as he cracked his knuckles.

He worked hard. Every stich, little detail, and outline had to be precise. As he was wrapping up, he heard a little enka music from his phone.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hi, Traveler." Rarity called.

"What's up?" Traveler replied.

"I heard you were working on Sapphire Shores' new costume." Rarity said.

"Yeah, and?" Traveler asked.

"Well, Photo Finish wants to know if she can take photos of you working on it." Rarity explained.

"Sure." Traveler said. "Hey, why don't you work on the costume with me? That way we could both be seen."

"REALLY?!" Rarity suddenly screamed. Traveler actually get the phone out of his ear so she can't scream right into his ear.

"Yes…" Traveler said.

"I'll be right there." Rarity then said.

 _-Time lapse-_

"Yes! Yes!" Photo Finish said as she the camera kept snapping. "That's it!"

Traveler and Rarity are working on the costume, as Photo Finish is just taking pictures left and right.

After Photo Finish had left, Traveler stopped working.

"Rarity, it's 5 o' clock. Time to call it a night." He said.

And they began walking home. They live next door, so they can have nice long chat. When they got home, Rarity asked Traveler something.

"Are you okay with me helping me with the costume?" She asked. "I mean, it is your work, after all…"

"Nonsense." Traveler retorted. "A fashionista's work is best when the piece of work is done by the efforts of many. I'll put in a good word for you with Sapphire."

"Thank you…" Rarity said.

"No prob." Traveler replied. And then they both closed the door to their houses.


	22. Road Winter

Chapter 22: Road Winter

Despite prone to being ill, Winter can cool down practically anybody. Whether it is a fight, or a very hot day.

Winter was just walking down the hallway, carrying his skates. He signed up for the skating club, so he was on his way to the rink. Along the way, he met Double Diamond.

"Hey, Diamond!" he called out.

"Oh, hey, Winter." Diamond answered.

"Hey, what's up?" Winter asked. "You're usually more cheerful than this."

"Well…" Diamond stuttered. "You know I'm part of the skating club too, right?"

"Yeah, and…?" Winter continued.

"Night Glider is also coming and…" Diamond paused for a second. "I don't know how to skate!"

There was a silence. Then Winter burst into laughter.

"What?" Diamond cried.

"That's what you're worried about?" Winter laughed. "Night Glider?"

"Yes. I don't want her to see me skate like a complete dolt." Diamond replied.

"Alright, then." Winter confided. "I'll help."

"Thanks, dude." Diamond said.

 _-Time lapse-_

They are now all in the ice rink. Everyone was skating like a breeze. Night Glider especially. She was pretty much speed skating through the whole rink. Double Diamond and Winter are just by the rink ready to skate.

"Remember, skating is just like skiing." Winter said as he got on. "You just need to use your legs!"

Diamond gulped. He slowly got on the rink and skated slowly.

"Gently, now. Gently-!" Diamond told himself.

Soon, he found himself skating along the ice. He was overjoyed. All he needed now was to have Night Glider see him.

"I'm doing it. I'm doing it now!" Diamond cheered. But as he said that, he lost balance, and he began speeding up. He whizzed past Winter.

"Whoa!" he cried.

Diamond continued to skid across the rink and with a loud crash, he crashed into a nearby group of hockey players.

"Ow…" Diamond groaned after he got out.

Then he saw Winter and Night Glider heading towards him.

"You okay?" Glider asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Diamond moaned.

"You should be more careful." Glider commented as she offered a hand.

Diamond accepted it, but slipped and fell into Glider's arms. Both of them blushed.

"You can't skate, can you?" Glider asked.

"No…" Diamond sighed.

Winter quickly sized up the situation. "You see, Night, he was trying to impress you and I taught him how to skate, and-"

"Stop." Glider interrupted. "If you wanted learn how to skate, all you had to was ask!"

"Huh?" Diamond asked.

"I can teach you!" Glider smiled. "I learned from Winter, and if he can teach you, I can teach you."

"Well, thanks." Diamond replied.

And for the rest of time at the rink, both Winter and Glider taught Diamond how to skate. They fell over each other due to overconfidence, but all the while they had fun.


	23. Amazing Circus

Chapter 23: Amazing Circus

Circus has the reputation of being the funniest at Canterlot High. In fact, he was voted school clown for almost 3 years straight!

Pinkie and Party Favor are setting up the stage for this year's Spring Fling. They are making good time, but even with the efforts of both of the greatest party planners, they still had a long way to go.

"My, this is taking quite a while!" Rarity called out.

"Yeah." Party replied. "We need more guys to help!"

"I'll see who's available!" Pinkie yelled as she dive-bombed down the gym with a flurry of confetti behind her. She pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"Yello?" Cheese answered.

"Hey, Cheese!" Pinkie said happily. "Can you help us with the decorations for the Spring Fling?"

"As much as I love to help, I can't." Cheese replied. "I already have to plan the party for Vinyl."

"Okay, then." Pinkie said. So she hung up and dialed another number.

"Helloo?" Circus answered.

"Hey, Circus!" Pinkie said. "Can you help us with the decorations for the Spring Fling?"

"Why are you asking me now?" Circus said. But he sounded as if he was in the same room. And he was.

"Let's get decoratin'!" Circus yelled. And he dashed towards the stage. That night, thanks to effort of all three party planners, the Spring Fling proceeded without a hitch.


	24. Type Technic

Chapter 24: Type Technic

Everyone is tuning their instruments. The crowd cheered as they got on the stage.

"You guys ready?" Technic said.

The crowd yelled to the top of their voices.

"Well then!" Technic cried. And with that, they began playing.

 _ **(Cue I Want You Back)**_

 _Uh-huh huh huhhh_

 _Let me tell ya now_

 _Uh-huh_

 _(Mmhhmmm)_

 _When I had you to myself, I didn't want you around_

 _Those pretty faces always made you stand out in a crowd_

 _But someone picked you from the bunch, one glance was all it took_

 _Now it's much too late for me to take a second look_

 _Oh baby, give me one more chance_

 _(To show you that I love you)_

 _Won't you please let me back in your heart_

 _Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go_

 _(Let you go, baby)_

 _But now since I see you in his arms_

 _(I want you back)_

 _Yes I do now_

 _(I want you back)_

 _Ooh ooh baby_

 _(I want you back)_

 _Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

 _(I want you back)_

 _Na na na na_

 _Trying to live without your love is one long sleepless night_

 _Let me show you, girl, that I know wrong from right_

 _Every street you walk on, I leave tear stains on the ground_

 _Following the girl I didn't even want around_

 _Let me tell ya now_

 _Oh baby, all I need is one more chance_

 _(To show you that I love you)_

 _Won't you please let me back in your heart_

 _Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go_

 _(Let you go, baby)_

 _But now since I see you in his arms_

 _All I want..._

 _All I need..._

 _All I want!_

 _All I need!_

 _Oh, just one more chance_

 _To show you that I love you_

 _Baby baby baby baby baby baby!_

 _(I want you back)_

 _Forget what happened then_

 _(I want you back)_

 _And let me live again!_

 _Oh baby, I was blind to let you go_

 _But now since I see you in his arms_

 _(I want you back)_

 _Spare me of this cause_

 _(I want you back)_

 _Give me back what I lost!_

 _Oh baby, I need one more chance, hah_

 _I tell you that I love you_

 _Baby, oh! Baby, oh! Baby, oh!_

 _I want you back!_

 _I want you back!_

 _[Fade out]_

As they were playing, clusters of magic (Equestrian) hit them right on their chests and some on their arms, which dissolved into tires. [Technic, Braver, Winter: Chest][Traveler, Gravity, Circus: Chest and arm (one arm)]. After they had finished, the tires disappeared and the crowd cheered.


	25. Shift Formula

Chapter 25: Shift Formula

Formula is working the track team to their limits.

"C'mon!" He yelled. "If we're going to be the Shadowbolts next month, we need to squeeze in all of the training we can!"

"But, we have the match next month!" Thunderlane cried. "Can't we take a little break?"

"You can take a break after 10 minutes." Formula said. "Just keep practicing!"

 _-Time lapse-_

"Alright!" Formula said after the clock struck 3:00. "Dismissed! Everyone, great job, and I'll see you again next week!"

After everyone left, Formula walked towards the nearby park. This is where he scheduled to meet Big Mac and Cheerilee there.

When he got there, he found himself to be a little bit early, so he just sat down on a bench and waited for them to come. When they did arrive, they arrived holding hands as it seems.

"So, you two are an official package?" Formula teased as he got up.

"Yup." Big Mac answered in his bass voice.

"What he means is," Cheerilee added. "That we are now official." And she gave Big Mac a small kiss on his cheek.

"Yup." He answered delighted.

"As much as I love you two being in a relationship," Formula interrupted. "You both have training to do. Now, one lap around the park, please."

"Right." Cheerilee said, and she took off, followed by Big Mac. Formula only pressed his stopwatch and sighed.

"Those two are perfect for each other." He sighed.


	26. Formula Pit Crew

Chapter 26: Formula Pit Crew

"Hey, guys!" Formula called out with 4 cans of coke. "How's she doing?"

"(Cough, cough)" Mantan coughed as he wiped himself. "Her engine's really, REALLY old. It's constantly coughing out smoke every time I tighten up a screw!"

"Hey, you got understand me." Formula confided. "We used this beauty every time I have a race or we have a gig."

"So THAT explains why you've been running out of tires lately…" Jacky pondered.

"What I'M concerned about is that will she be able to start for our concert tonight?" Spanner asked.

"She's tougher than you look, Spanner." Formula replied. "Just get her ready, will ya? I'll help."

So for the next few hours, the Formula Pit Crew (and Formula here and there) worked on Formula's trailer. It was almost 6:00 by the time they were done.

"We only have one hour before we need to go!" Formula called out, carrying his guitar case. "Is she ready to roll?"

Mantan grinned and motioned to Jacky. Jacky replied by honking the truck's horn.

 **[Insert the Trailer Cannon's horn here]**

"She is ready to move!" Spanner cheered as he wiped his hands with a cloth.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Formula gripped. "Get ready to play! I'll get her warmed up!"

With that, Mantan, Jacky, and Spanner quickly departed to get ready as Formula began loading the truck with supplies.


	27. Type Formula

Chapter 27: Type Formula

The crowd are bustling. They are waiting for Type Formula for the past 30 minutes.

"What's taking them so long?" Speed wondered.

"It's not like them." Rainbow Dash agreed.

They waited and waited.

"This is bad." Cab said. "Either they're in trouble or they're just late."

"It's either one of those options." Applejack commented.

Rarity was about to say something but then she was silenced by a steady beat from the drums and a guitar. The crowd turned to see Type Formula. They cheered.

"Sorry we're late!" Formula called out. "Our truck had some difficulties, but the wait was worth it! What are the odds, am I right?"

 _ **(Cue Odds Are)**_

 _Struck by lightning, sounds pretty frightening  
But you know the chances are so small  
Stuck by a bee sting, nothing but a B-thing  
Better chance you're gonna buy it at the mall_

 _But it's a twenty-three four-to-one  
That you can fall in love by the end of this song  
So get up, get up  
Tell the bookie "put a bet up"  
Not a damn thing will go wrong_

 _The odds are that we will probably be alright  
Odds are we're gonna be alright, odds are we're gonna be alright tonight  
The odds are that we will probably be alright  
Odds are we're gonna be alright, odds are we're gonna be alright for another night_

 _Hit by the A-Train, crashed in an airplane  
I wouldn't recommend either one  
Killed by a Great White or a meteorite  
I guess there ain't no way to go that's fun  
But somewhere in the world someone is gonna fall in love by the end of this song  
So get up, get up  
No it's never gonna let up so you might as well sing along_

 _The odds are that we will probably be alright  
Odds are we're gonna be alright, odds are we're gonna be alright tonight  
The odds are that we will probably be alright  
Odds are we're gonna be alright, odds are we're gonna be alright for another night_

 _Sure things go wrong, but I'll take my chances  
Odds are long, so why not play?_

 _Struck by lightning, sounds pretty frightening  
But you know the chances are so small  
Hit by the A-Train, crashed in an airplane  
Better chance you're gonna buy it at the mall_

 _But it's a twenty-three four-to-one  
That you can fall in love by the end of this song  
So get up, get up  
No I'm never gonna let up  
So you might as well sing along_

 _The odds are that we will probably be alright  
Odds are we're gonna be alright, odds are we're gonna be alright tonight  
The odds are that we will probably be alright  
Odds are we're gonna be alright, odds are we're gonna be alright tonight_

 _The odds are that we will probably be alright  
Odds are we're gonna be alright, odds are we're gonna be alright tonight  
The odds are that we will probably be alright  
Odds are we're gonna be alright, odds are we're gonna be alright for another night _

As they were playing, clusters of magic (Equestrian) hit them right on their arms, which dissolved into tires. [Formula, Mantan: Both arms][Jacky, Spanner: one arm]. After they had finished, the tires disappeared and the crowd cheered.


	28. Shift Dead Heat

Chapter 28: Shift Dead Heat

Dead Heat is prone to being angry, and is also the only one in the entire school where his Equestrian magic can be deemed as dangerous to use.

Dead Heat was in the gym. It was a free period for him. He was angrily punching a punching bag. The punching bag also had a picture of _Suri Polomare._ He is muttering a lot of things that are too bad to be put into words. Cherry Jubilee soon came about the gym

"My, my." She said. "Aren't you the angry one?"

Dead Heat stopped and turned to see her.

"Oh, hey, Ms. Jubilee." He replied. "Just letting out my anger on a punching bag."

"With a picture of Suri?" Cherry remarked.

Dead Heat blushed. He had a reason for hating Suri. She is currently manipulating Coco Pommel, his crush since coming to Canterlot High. Not only that, she has manipulated him not once, not twice, but three times. Dead Heat has planning on taking a stand against her should she try something like that again.

"Well, just letting out all your anger on that isn't going to make you feel better." Cherry said. "You have to face the problem head on if you don't want it to haunt you."

Dead Heat sat down and took a swig from his water bottle. He had never actually thought about things like that. Usually all of his problems are solved when he gets physical on the problem. That's when he uses his Equestrian magic.

"Huh." Dead Heat thought.

"Look, now I want you to go get a pack of ice, rest, and get back to class, alright dear?" Cherry told him comfortingly.

"Yes, ma'am." Dead Heat said quietly. Then he got up and left.

 _-Time lapse-_

It was now lunch. Dead Heat breathed in and then breathed out. He sat next to Signal Bikes, as they are his priorities.

"Hey, have you heard?" Mach asked.

"Heard what?" Magurl asked, sipping his can of coke.

"Suri has been abusing Coco!" Mach declared.

Dead Heat froze when he heard that. Then, he turned to hear closer.

"That's just wrong!" Kaksurn objected.

"We have to do something. She can't be like this anymore!" Tomarle cried.

"Hey, hate to break up the party." Kikern warned. "But Ms. Polomare is coming this way…"

At that time, Suri burst into the cafeteria and sat down in one of the chairs. Coco followed behind, carrying all of her stuff.

"Hurry up!" Suri shouted.

"Coming." Coco replied weakly. But just as she said that, Coco tripped and fell over all of Suri's stuff.

"Really?" Suri grunted, walking over to her. "I gave you one simple job, and you mess it up like that?"

"I'm sorry." Coco tried to say.

"Sorry ain't going to help you, girl!" Suri said. "I'll have to teach you the proper way in the old-fashioned way!" And she started slapping her. Coco did her best to protect herself, but Suri's laugh and her tears made it difficult.

"HEY!" shouted a voice.

Suri stopped and turned. She saw Dead Heat within 10 feet from her. Dead Heat's hands started to static some electricity. The Signal Bikes saw this, and quickly made a barrier with the table.

"Leave. Her. Alone." Dead Heat demanded.

"Oh, please." Suri said. "You're just a sad, low-down, kid who has no place in this school. Sure you're part of the Shift Brothers, but what does that mean to me? Nothing! You are all a bunch of sissies to me."

By this point, Dead Heat's static electricity had completely surround his body.

"You can't talk to Dead Heat like that!" Mach cried.

"It's okay, Mach. She made her point." Dead Heat said. "Now I'll make mine."

He breathed in. And then he breathed out. Then, with a nod up, his eyes glow blue and his static electricity completely consumed his body and two clusters of magic has struck him by his shoulder and his chest. **[Insert Drive's Dead Heat intro music]** The clusters dissolved into tires. Then, he yelled as he released all of his anger on to his surroundings. The other student quickly ran away as explosions happened all around them. The Mane 6 and the Signal Bikes remained.

"Whoa." Rainbow Dash gasped.

"Wow." Rarity cried.

"Where's my hat?" Applejack asked.

"This can't be…" Twilight muttered.

Suri and Coco saw this, and just had shocked faces. Dead Heat is now emitting steam out of his body. He looked menacingly at Suri.

"Okay…" Suri said quietly. "I'm gonna go now…" and she ran away.

 **[Insert Drive's Dead Heat standby music]**

Dead Heat just seemed to just teleported where Suri is. There, he just went full hulk on her. He punched and kicked her in ways that can't be described into words. As he was doing this, he released a ton of static electricity out of him that hit the ground with an explosion. Suri was trying her best to defend herself, but Dead Heat's anger and rage was too much for her to handle. This went on for a good stretch of 10 minutes. She was nailed into a wall at the end. Dead Heat was about to finish her off, but Rainbow Dash and Applejack charged in, and tackled him. Dead Heat stood back up, and glared at Rainbow Dash and Applejack. He was about to ran towards them, but then the tires disappeared and he passed out. The Signal Bikes got out of hiding, and helped Dead Heat out of the cafeteria. Rarity and Twilight got Suri and Coco out too.

 _-Time lapse-_

Dead Heat slowly opened his eyes to a very bright light. He looked around. He saw his jacket on a chair, and he realized that he had ice packs strapped to his limbs and torso. He just put his head back on the pillow and sighed.

"I went berserk, didn't I?" He asked to no one.

"Yes you did." Said a voice.

Dead Heat knew that voice. Mad Doctor came around with a bucket of ice-cold water.

"You should keep a pack of ice around in your jacket, you know that?" Doctor suggested.

"Yeah, I did." Dead Heat said. "It melted before I could even find a freezer."

"Well, you are a walking time-bomb, after all." Doctor joked.

Dead Heat chuckled. He was used to getting called that.

"Oh yeah. Rarity asked me to give you this." Doctor said. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a small box and a card, both neatly wrapped and tied. Dead Heat wondered what it could be.

"She says it's from Coco." Doctor added. Then he left the room.

Dead Heat slowly opened the box to reveal a framed picture of Coco winning last year's fashion boutique with Dead Heat. He sighed and put the picture aside. Then, he opened the card and read. Dead Heat smiled and then went to sleep, turning the AC on, and putting the card on his lap.


	29. Shift Fruits

Chapter 29: Shift Fruits

Fruits, despite his name, is actually is a very calm and collected warrior. He was the one who taught Shining Armor his sword skills. So, if one decides to pick a fight with him because of his name, the one would end up with either a broken leg or a black eye.

Fruits, as per usual, is practicing his sword skills in the center of Shadow's dojo. He is supposed to meet Shining Armor in less than ten minutes, but he still hasn't shown up.

"Where could he be?" he asked to himself.

Just as he thought that Shining Armor came in with Cadence. Shining Armor quickly changed into his proper gear and came back with his sword.

"Shining Armor has arrived!" he announced proudly.

"You're late." Fruits said bleakly.

"Sorry." Shining Armor replied. "You know that Crystal Prep is very punctual in terms of dismissal."

"Whatever the case is, you're still late." Fruits replied. "Just start with the basic. Stance 5, routine 2d."

"Okay." Shining Armor said. And then he went on doing what he was told.

As Fruits and Shining Armor continued to train, Cadence was just watching all of it. At first, she seemed uninterested. But then she started show a little bit of keen interest as the session came to an end.

"And for our daily test at the end of each week," Fruits said. "We will have a 1-1 spar match. First to lose their swords win."

"Alright, let's do this." Shining Armor replied.

Soon the dojo got quiet. Shining Armor walked slowly towards the beam of light in the middle of the dojo. He made sure that he was secure from all angles. Suddenly Fruits came out of nowhere and slashed at him. Shining Armor blocked it, but was unaware of the secondary katana Fruits was carrying. Shining Armor got hit and crouched on to the ground.

"Honey! Don't give up!" Cadence cried from a distance.

Shining Armor, with that cheer, got up and started to attack Fruits with everything he had. Fruits did his best to block all of the slashes and strikes Shining Armor loaded onto him, but he is getting overwhelmed as the attacks got more aggressive. And with a single flinch of his finger, he lost his katana, followed by his main sword, and fell to the ground. Shining Armor then lifted his blade to Fruits' chin.

"Well, impressive." Fruits said.

"A student is only as good as his master." Shining Armor replied, offering a hand.

Fruits took his hand, and stood back up.

"I'm proud of you, Shining Armor." Fruits complimented. "Twilight's lucky to have a brother like you."

"Aw, come on. That's just an exaggeration." Shining Armor blushed.

Then Fruits walked over to Cadence.

"Y'know, there is space for you to learn." Fruits offered. "You want in?"

"Well…" Cadence wondered. "I'll think about it."

"That's good enough for me." Fruits answered.

And with that, Cadence and Shining Armor left together holding hands.


	30. Shift High Speed

Chapter 30: Shift High Speed

Shift High Speed, unlike his brother Shift Speed, attends Crystal Prep Academy, and is very elegant and high-class in terms of looks and things. As such, he is different from the rest of his family.

Today was nothing out of the ordinary. He had just finished his classes and is currently walking towards the cafeteria to get some lunch. But as he was eating, he saw the Shadowbolts enter the cafeteria. As all the other students cheered them on for the Friendship Games, he just rolled his eyes and just continued to eat. After he was done, he just pulled out a book to the read, but not before he was interrupted by Sour Sweet and Sugar Coat.

"So, High Speed." Sugar Coat said. "What are you doin'?"

"May I help you ladies?" High Speed asked.

"Oh, nothing." Sour Sweet replied. "It's just that you're not cheering us on the whole Friendship Games thing."

"Must there be a reason for that?" High Speed asked again.

"No…" Sugar Coat said.

"If there's no reason, why I should I cheer you on?" High Speed asked again.

And with that, he got up, and left. Sugar Coat, and Sour Sweet just stood there, flabbergasted.

 _-Time lapse-_

High Speed is walking home with his suit shining in the sun. Just then, all of the girls of the Shadowbolts (Besides Twilight) came up and surrounded him.

"Well, I'm very popular today." High Speed commented.

"You know, you're the only one that doesn't cheer us on." Indigo Zap said.

"And that's something we don't allow." Lemon Zest replied.

"Get him!" Sour Sweet cried. And as she took out an arrow, and shot at him. But High Speed just did a backflip with a cluster of magic following and floating around him. The arrows she shot just missed Sugar Coat by 2 inches.

"And I intend to keep it that way." High Speed said.

Then he approached them in a walking pace. The cluster of magic hit him on his torso and dissolved into an orange-red tire. The girls did everything they knew with the weapons in their hands, but all of their strikes are just bouncing off him. That went on for about 3 minutes, until he just started to get tired of it. So he just decided to retaliate. He threw several punches, kicks and back pushes, and won within 30 seconds. All the girls then just stopped and stood there for a few minutes.

"He's invincible!" Lemon Zest cried.

"Let's get out of here!" Sugar Coat cried. And with that, they all ran away.

High Speed just stood there for few minutes, and his tire dissolved into nothingness.

"Good day, ladies." He replied before turning away back home.


	31. Signal Bikes

Chapter 31: Signal Bikes

The Signal Bikes are currently having a fun day in the park. Magurl and Kaksurn are playing Ultimate Frisbee, Tomarle and Kikern are just throwing a baseball back and forth. Mach was just chilling on a nearby bench and Chaser was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, where's Chaser?" Tomarle asked.

"Who knows?" Kaksurn called back. "That guy's always running off somewhere."

Mach wasn't so sure. He knows Chaser, and if he is not here, he is probably doing something important. And just as he thought that, Chaser rode in on his bike. He had a serious look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Mach asked.

"It's the CMC. They're in trouble." Chaser replied.

"Alright." Mach replied. "SIGNAL BIKES! WE'RE MOBILIZING!"

 _-Time lapse-_

The Signal Bikes are now spying on a warehouse nearby.

"What are we doing here?" Tomarle asked.

"Look inside." Kikern replied.

Tomarle looked inside and saw the CMC tied up. He couldn't believe what he saw.

"We need to get them out." He said, standing up.

"No." Chaser objected. "Security's tight. The three guys in there have Equestrian magic within them. Don't know why or how, they possess it alright."

"Well, then. What's the plan?" Magurl asked. "Do we go in head on?"

"That's more or less the approach we're going to take." Chaser said.

"I like your style." Mach said, punching him on the shoulder.

"We're going to die." Kikern said bluntly. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Inside the warehouse, one guy had finished tying a type of explosive on to the tied-up CMC.

"Y'all gonna be so sorry you did this!" Apple Bloom cried.

"Sorry, darling." Said one of the men. "Your sisters don't even know that you're even here."

"Bat. Gag them. I sense someone coming." Said another man.

Bat did as he was told, and gagged the CMC. Then, with the other two men, he slowly approached the door. And as soon as the door opened, they expected a resistance. There wasn't. So they turned back. But that's when the attack happened.

 **TOMARLE!**

Bat stopped in his tracks. The other two men turned around and saw that Bat is frozen.

"What happened?" asked one of the men.

"He got paralyzed, Viral noobs!" said a voice.

And with that, 5 of the Signal Bikes (each with a Zenrin Shooter in hand) jumped toward the men and began attacking them. Mach and Magurl took one of them, Kaksurn and Tomarle took another, and Kikern took Bat. The other two, in response, summoned their Equestrian magic.

 **TUNE! CHASER SPIDER!**

 **TUNE! CHASER COBRA!**

One of the men (named Spider) now has a claw on his right arm, while another (named Cobra) has a thick yet sleek and long whip on his right arm. They attacked the Signal Bikes with brute force. The Signal Bikes also have their own Equestrian magic, but unlike the Shift Cars, who have their Tires somewhere on their torso, they have Signals, which is placed on their right shoulders.

Mach and Magurl fought Spider, and is surprisingly not having any difficulty handling him. Mach used his trademark speed up technique to speed things up.

 **ZUUTO MACH!**

Mach sped up to the speed of 90mph. Spider couldn't keep up with tried to hit him, but his strikes always seemed to go in a different direction. He saw that it was a laser blast that was changing his direction. Magurl threw a salute, and continued to attack.

Cobra was having it worse. His whip seemed to getting the Signal Bikes he was fighting, but it always seemed to split apart in all directions.

 **KAKSURN!**

Kaksurn smiled, and did a double backflip. Tomarle took his place and fired several shots at him. Cobra knew the effect of that attack. So he was deflecting the shots as much as he could. But Kaksurn was returning the shots via his Split-&-Come-Back move.

Bat, on the other hand, was experiencing the worst. He finally got out of paralysis, but all he ever did during this fight was summon his Equestrian magic-

 **TUNE! CHASER BAT!**

-and firing only a couple laser arrows at a time before running away from Kikern's Bullet Bill trick.

"Ah, I love being me!" Kikern laughed.

In midst of all this, Chaser snuck around and got to the CMC. He ungagged them, and was met with a flurry of cheers.

"Chaser!" Scootaloo cried.

"Where were you?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Are we getting out of here?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Slow down." Chaser reminded them. "I'll get you out. Now just hold on."

Chaser pulled out his Break Gunner and pressed the barrel of it.

 **BREAK!**

And Chaser threw three punches, and freed them. He helped all three girls up. Then he saw the explosive. He grabbed it and threw it out a window. He pressed the barrel of the Break Gunnre again and shot it.

 **GUN!**

"Mach!" Chaser called. "I have them! Let's get out of here!"

Mach heard this, and signaled the others to get the girls and get out of here. Magurl, Kaksurn, and Tomarle helped Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Apple Bloom respectively to the exit. Kikern escort them out. Chaser jumped right front of them with the Shingou Ax flying in with him.

"Guys, go!" he cried.

Mach nodded and escaped with the others. Chaser put his magic into the Ax and waited as it told him.

 **MATTE GOYO!**

"Why are you with those simpletons, Chaser?" Spider asked. "We could have taught you so much more."

"I know." Chaser replied bleakly. "But I also know what you are. They showed me something that you didn't. Friendship and support."

 **IKKE IYO!**

Chaser raised his ax, and he struck it down, and then sideways. Spider, Cobra, and Bat raised their arms to cover from the attack, and when they looked up, Chaser was gone.

"I told you kidnapping them were a bad idea!" Cobra yelled at Bat, dissolving his magic.

"MY idea?" Bat yelled back, dissolving his own magic. "It was YOUR idea to blow them up!"

"ENOUGH!" Spider cried. "We're done playing games." Then he sat down at a nearby chair.

"No more fun things to keep ourselves occupied." Spider ordered. "I expect that from all of you."

Then all of them sat down at the table and contemplated about something.

"So…" Bat started. "What's on the activities list?"

"Cobra, get the car ready." Spider ordered. "We're leaving."

"Where to?" Cobra asked.

"To meet some of old acquaintances." Spider grinned, laughing evily.


	32. Viral Cores

Chapter 32: Viral Cores

 _-Takes place right after the Dazzlings ran away from the whole Rainbow Rocks scenario-_

Adagio, Aria, and Sonata finally lost the people that were throwing things at them. They turned into an alley where they lost the crowd.

"Girls! Are you okay?" Adagio asked in a panicked voice.

"We're fine." Sonata answered. The Dazzlings are banged up pretty bad. They were hit by all sorts of things.

"Now, what?" Aria asked. "Our amulets are gone, we can't get any more negative energy, what powerless now!"

"You are correct." Said an echoing voice. All three of the girls looked up and wondered where the sound came from. Then they heard clapping. Very slow and subtle clapping. Then out of the shadow out-stepped Chaser Spider.

"You were powerful, emphasis on 'were', of course." Spider mocked. "And there's nothing you can do about it."

"You." Adagio said in an accusing voice. "You used us as shields against that thing (the rainbow unicorn at the end of _Rainbow Rocks)!_ You will pay for that!"

Adagio got up to attack, but Spider was prepared for this. His eyes glow orange and purple magic appeared in the shape of a bat's wings on his back, and then slid down his right arm in a shape of a spider claw.

 **TUNE! CHASER SPIDER!**

He slashed his claw, and struck Adagio right across her face. Adagio fell down in pain.

"Adagio!" Aria cried.

"Pathetic."Spider laughed, and then he started kicking Adagio, who grunted at each kick.

"Leave her out of this!" Sonata cried, getting up to attack Spider, but she was stopped by a laser arrow blast.

"Eeek!" Sonata cried. She and Aria then turned to see Chaser Bat with his laser arrow.

"You're coming with me, sweetie." Bat chuckled. Then he grabbed Sonata's arm, and lunged her right into a dumpster.

"Sonata!" Aria yelled. She ran to help, but was soon wrapped in a whiplash.

"Where to do you think you're going?" Cobra laughed. Then he threw her up into the air and back down to the ground a couple times. This went on for 2 hours, until they got tired of it. They threw into a pack right in front of them. The Dazzlings have cuts and bruises all over their bodies. They were surrounded.

"Who are you?" Adagio asked, panting.

"We are the Viral Cores." Spider asked. Them, he signaled the other two. They proceeded into electrocuting all three of the Dazzlings. The girls screamed and yelled. The Viral Cores stopped after a short 10 seconds. The Dazzlings were smoking and panting.

"Y'know, the only reason we joined you in endeavors," Bat began. "Was so that we could feed off the negative energy that you were feeding off yourselves."

"We also get powerful thanks to the said energy." Cobra continued. "Your usefulness to us on that subject is now over."

"But don't worry." Spider chuckled. "We aren't going to kill you. We have other uses for you."

Then the Viral Cores continued to electrocute the girls. The Dazzlings cried and screamed as the night went on.


	33. Type Tridoron Part 1

Chapter 33: Type Tridoron Part 1

Spider, Cobra, and Bat are driving towards an abandoned industrial factory. They drove into a warehouse that had the giant number 6 written on the top of the door. They parked their car outside, and walked inside the warehouse. They opened the door in, and were met by a bunch of other people, as well as some intricate machinery. They walked in and heard a bunch of things.

"We're still on schedule, boss." Said one person.

The three continued their way through the warehouse until they got to their destination. The Dazzlings had their limbs clamped on locked. All three of the girls were struggling to get out, but they got tased from three identical people.

"There's no use struggling." Spider laughed, watching the Dazzlings effortlessly struggle. "Those are specially designed to hold you sirens."

"What do you want from us?" Adagio cried.

"Remember our little chat that night?" Bat laughed. "Well, we could really use some of that negative energy you fed off."

"Why?" Aria yelled. "You don't need it to survive!"

"We don't." Cobra said. "That negative energy is what we need for our final evolution."

"And there is evidence that some of that energy is still in you." Spider continued. "And we are getting that out of you until the last drop."

"Sir, we're ready." Said an engineer.

"Good." Said Spider. "Administer Stress Test 773B."

Then that said engineer typed up a couple of codes. That code made two pods appear out of the ground and shot out two very tortuous lightning bolts at the Dazzlings. The girls screamed and yelled in sheer pain. All three of the Viral Cores were too busy paying attention to the joyous torture, they didn't notice the Mane 7 approaching the warehouse very quietly.

"I still say we don't do this." Fluttershy objected.

"No!" Sunset said. "We need to save them. Sure, they got us to fighting each other, but please, they need us, like you guys were there when I needed you."

"A'right." Applejack said. "What's the plan?"

"Let's rush them head on!" Rainbow Dash cried. And with that, she came out of hiding and ran towards the Viral Cores.

"Why we brought along her is anyone's guess." Twilight pondered.

Then the other Mane 6 followed in pursuit. The Viral Cores turned around, and saw the Mane 7 attacking the crew.

"INTRUDERS!" Bat cried.

Then, with that yell, all of the engineers and crew members turned into cybernetic data, and formed into distinctly unnumbered androids. Then they began to attack them. At first, the Mane 7 are getting capable of taking care of themselves, but later they were starting to get overpowered.

"No wonder Princess Celestia banished you here!" Twilight cried as she was fighting one of the Bat-like android. But then, she was approached by Cobra and was quickly beaten to the ground quickly. The other Mane 6 came over to help, but were rounded up fast. Two of the Cobra-like androids cuffed the Mane 7's arms together, and shoved them into a wall. Also, by this point, the Dazzlings have lost consciousness, due to them being tased for almost 2 minutes.

"Nice to see Princess Celestia sent one of her stooges to greet us." Cobra laughed.

"Stooges?" Twilight cried.

"Who are you people?" Pinkie cried.

"And what do you want from those girls?" Rarity asked.

Bat laughed as he was handed a cylinder from a nearby gadget. Cobra and Spider were handed one too. They were filled with the negative energy they have extracted from the Dazzlings.

"We are the Viral Cores." Bat announced. "And soon to be your superiors."

And with that, all three of the Viral Cores opened the cylinder they were holding, and drank the energy right of the cylinder. At first, nothing happened. Then, they felt a surge of energy within them, and they yelled their heads off, and turned into better forms of androids then their subordinates were. Spider is now red, Bat green, and Cobra white.

"Just our first step." Cobra cheered.

And then all three of them laughed.

"Now, shall we test this new-found power of ours?" Bat chuckled. He turned to Fluttershy. "And what proper way to do so, without a real life test subject?"

He grabbed her, and tossed her in front of him.

"Hey!" Rainbow Dash yelled. "Leave her alone!"

Cobra shot an ice dart, which clamped her mouth shut. Fluttershy was still struggling to get out of Bat's grip, but she wasn't strong enough. Bat laughed as streak of sticky liquid dripped down his arm. And with a flick of his finger, he dropped a droplet of that liquid onto Fluttershy. Then he let her go. At first, Fluttershy didn't react. Then, green mist came out of her, and Fluttershy started screaming in pain.

"What did you do to her?" Sunset cried.

"They just gave a shot of their new powers." Spider said. "Now I shall try mine."

Then Spider approached Twilight. He picked her up by her neck and began choking her violently.

"Twilight!" Sunset cried.

Spider then raised his arm, and red electricity and mist began to course in that arm.

"Say hi to the Princesses for me." Spider laughed.

Then, right as he said that, five laser shots flew in from the door, and they hit Spider right on the back. He lost grip of Twilight and drops her.

"Who did that?!" Spider cried, turning around.

"Your arches." Said a voice. The Viral Cores, the Mane 7 and the others turned to door and saw a figure. There stood Shift Technic. He was holding a blaster that resembles the door of Tridoron.

"Technic." replied Cobra. "And I thought you wouldn't come after our last encounter."

"We had their help before." Technic answered, pointing at the Mane 7. "Now we're here to return the favor of that help."

"Well, I like to see you tr-" Bat began. "wait, did you say 'we're'?"

And on that note, Wild burst in through a window, knocking out two Bat-like androids in his way.

"Let's get to work." He said.

And then, out of the door, every Shift Car burst in began to attack.

"Destroy them!" Spider ordered at the other androids. The others obeyed. And charged.

"Flare! Doc! Winter!" Speed called. "Get to the girls! We'll be keeping busy with them!"


	34. Type Tridoron Part 2

Chapter 33: Type Tridoron Part 2

The Shift Cars attacked the androids with brute force. They all had their tires on, so they weren't having that much difficulty fighting them. Meanwhile, Flare, Doc, and Winter reached the girls.

"Alright, Rainbow." Flare said. "This might sting." He used two of his finger as a blow torch, and quickly melted the ice clamp on Rainbow Dash's mouth.

"This might hurt. A lot." Doc said, with Fluttershy. Then he put his hand in a CPR position on Fluttershy's chest, and inserted his vaccine. Fluttershy yelled in agony for a few moments, but then stopped.

"Why is your vaccine always painful?" Fluttershy asked.

"sorry, that's just how I am." Doctor answered innocently. He hustled and helped Flutershy over to where everyone else was.

"Alright, everyone." Winter said. "This might feel a little bit chilly."

And with that, he blew on the chains which began to frost them. Then, once he was done, he smashed the chains with a quick knife hand.

"Thanks!" Pinkie cried.

"Well, what now?" Rarity asked. "They're too powerful for us handle alone."

She pointed at the other Shift Cars. They were getting overpowered due to the sheer number of them.

"I might have something that might be of our capabilities." Technic said, walking towards them, still shooting.

"What do you mean?" Sunset asked.

"These." Technic replied, pulling out 7 Tridoron-like toy cars with a some kind of brace. He handed one of each to each of the girls.

"What are these?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"A token of our unity." Technic replied. "Just pressed the button on the bottom. You'll know when."

And with that, he jumped back into the battle. Applejack looked at it for a short second, but then tossed it away.

"Whatever that thing is, I don't think I'm gonna need it." She said confidently. And she rushed in, only to beaten back to place she was.

Rainbow Dash pondered for a short second. She thought about what Twilight said when she came back. _'We are stronger together.' She said. 'Now no matter what we do, we'll always be connected."_

"That's it!" Rainbow Dash replied. "They're too strong for us alone!"

"Duh." Applejack objected. "Did you not see me get pushed back here?"

"But together," she continued. "Just like Twilight said, we can do this!"

She stood up and approached the battle chaos slowly. She then pressed the button.

 **FIRE ALL ENGINES!**

At that moment, Speed was fighting, but then his eyes glow yellow with a sound of Tridoron's engine whirr.

"That's my cue." Speed told himself. He punched one more guy and he began to run towards Rainbow. Rainbow put the bracelet one and put the toy car in. And with a deep breath, she shifted it up like a lever.

 **DRIVE! TYPE TRIDORON!**

And then, armor parts materialized in around her. But they didn't do anything. Right then, Speed grabbed Rainbow Dash's hand, and somehow merged into her body. Then the armor parts began attaching to her, and lastly a tire swung around and hit her on her right shoulder.

"Let's rock." Rainbow said.


	35. Type Tridoron Part 3

Chapter 34: Type Tridoron Part 3

Rainbow Dash began to walk slowly towards the mob of androids approaching her. But, she quickly took care of them by quickly punching them and kicking them. Cobra, who was watching this whole fight from above couldn't take anymore, so he jumps down and starts attacking Rainbow Dash.

"You may have an upgrade." He began. "But you will not be able to defeat all of us!"

He was attacking her ferociously. Rainbow Dash fell back a few feet. Then Cobra began summoning his energy, and created a giant ball of pure energy.

"RUN!" Applejack cried.

"Yeah." Rainbow Dash said. "That really looks painful. And I don't want anything painful…"

"Okay, then." Said Speed's voice. At that moment, Rainbow Dash's eyes turned from blue to red. Now, Rainbow Dash seemingly stood up, and coughed into her hands.

"I'll take the wheel." Speed assured.

"Huh?" Applejack said. "Is it just me, or did Speed's voice just came out of her?"

"I thought I could do that." Pinkie wondered.

Cobra threw his ball of energy, but "Rainbow Dash" dodged it with the speed of race car. Then he drifted and hit Cobra right in the stomach. Cobra staggered back, thinking that Rainbow Dash couldn't move that fast. Then, it hit him.

"Speed! This is your doing?!" he asked.

"Rainbow Dash" coughed into her hands again, and in a Japanese accent, said "Exactly."

"How…?" Cobra asked.

"It's thanks to my brother." Speed said. "Technic did some extensive research on our magic, and figured out a way for us to use our magic in a manner that is useful to us."

He did a quick punch and kick.

"This form is the result of that research." Speed continued. "And thus born a new age of magic and technology!"

"I don't believe it!" Twilight and Sunset cried.

"I can't either." Speed said, still fighting.

"Hey, can I have a go again?" came Rainbow Dash's voice. "I think the girls would be able to try it to."

"Alright, hon." Speed said. "Changing drivers."

And Rainbow Dash's eyes turned back to blue from red.

"Guys!" Rainbow Dash cried to the girls. "Use Shift Tridoron!"

Sunset got up, and stepped forward. Then, following suit, Twilight and the rest of Mane 7 got up and stepped forward. Then they all pressed the button.

 **FIRE ALL ENGINES!**

Right then, Wild's, Technic's, Dead Heat's, Formula's, Fruits', and High Speed's eyes glow yellow with a sound of Tridoron's engine whirr.

"Let's go." Wild told all of them.

And, they quickly ran to where the other Mane 7 members were standing. The latter group, put on the bracelets, inserted the Shift Tridorons, and shifted them.

 **DRIVE! TYPE TRIDORON!**

And, just like Rainbow Dash and Speed, all of the Shift brothers merged into their respective partners. Wild with Sunset, Technic with Twilight, Dead Heat with Pinkie, Formula with Fluttershy, Fruits with Applejack, and High Speed with Rarity. All of their transformation ended with the tires lunging into their shoulders.

"Hey." Rainbow Dash then said. "What does the other button do?"

Then she pressed it without a second thought.

 **COME ON! FLARE, SPIKE, SHADOW!**

Flare, Spike, and Shadow, then glow their respective colors, and then turned into clusters of energy. They flew into Rainbow's Shift Tridoron.

"What did you just do?" Twilight cried.

"No worry." Technic's voice said. "Rainbow. Shift it."

Rainbow did as she was told, and shifted.

 **TIRE! KAKIMAZERU! ATTACK 1-2-3!**

The trio's respective tires appeared out of thin air, and inserted themselves right into her arm where the prior tire was. The tire was soon replaced by an even better tire, which is pretty much a combination of the three aforementioned tires.

"Now THAT'S 20% cooler!" Rainbow said. "Let's rock!"

Then she engaged Cobra, and his gang of androids.

"Rainbow can't do this on her own." Applejack said, pressing the same button.

 **COME ON! VEGAS, CAB, CIRCUS!**

"I'm with her!" she concluded, shifting the Shift Tridoron.

 **TIRE KAKIMAZERU! AMERICAN DREAM!**

Applejack engaged Cobra's lackeys. The other five ran towards Applejack and Rainbow, but they were blocked off by Bat and Spider.

"You know," Bat started. "It's rude to ignore someone that is in front of you!"

"We'll take Spider, Twilight!" Sunset said, pressing the button.

 **COME ON! SOLAR, WINTER, COMMERCIAL!**

"Right!" Twilight replied, doing the same.

 **COME ON! DUMP, MIXER, GRAVITY!**

Then they shifted, and began their attack.

 **TIRE KAKIMAZERU! WEATHER REPORT!**

 **TIRE KAKIMAZERU! KOUJI GENBA!**

"You ladies are with me." Bat chuckled.

One of Bat's goons swung a punch at Pinkie, but she dodged it. And she pressed the button.

 **COME ON! MONSTER, WRECKER, TRAVELER!**

She shifted with a dropkick to the said goon.

 **TIRE KAKIMAZERU! TOUGH GUY!**

"Rarity?" Pinkie cried, fighting. "What are you waiting for?"

"This armor is too beautiful to fight in." Rarity objected. "I want to keep it clean."

"My, my." Said High Speed's voice. Then, Rarity's eyes turned from purple to silver.

"You won't fight, so I will." High Speed said, pressing the button.

 **COME ON! MANTAN, JACKY, SPANNER!**

"I want my body back!" yelled Rarity's voice.

"You'll have it back after this fight." High Speed retorted, shifting.

 **TIRE KAKIMAZERU! GRAND PRIX!**

All that's left is Fluttershy, who is standing quite a distance away. She watched as her friends fought the oppressors.

"What should I do?" she asked herself, whimpering.

"You have to save the Dazzlings." Dead Heat's voice said.

Fluttershy stopped, and then turned to the Dazzlings. They were still unconscious. She then stood up, and ran towards them.

"You can't save them alone." Dead Heat's voice said.

"I'm not trying to." Fluttershy objected. She pressed the button.

 **COME ON! HUNTER, DOCTOR, BRAVER!**

She stopped in front of the mechanism and then shifted.

 **TIRE KAKIMAZERU! PEOPLE SAVER!**

Fluttershy quickly saw how the Dazzlings were locked up.

"Umm…" she wondered. "What am I supposed to do?"

"I'll take over from here." Said Dead Heat's voice. Then, Fluttershy's eyes turned from yellow to crimson.

Dead Heat threw Hunter's Jail Cell to the grasps that held the Dazzlings. It first broke Aria's, and then he used Braver's Ladder Extender to grab her and gently put her on the ground. Next he moved on to Sonata, and did the same thing. But as he was about to move on to Adagio, he was blown back by a rather large blast of a tornado. He looked up and saw an android that looked like Spider.

"Do I know you?" he asked subtly.

"You don't." said the Spider-wannabe. Then he ran towards him, summoning a drill. But he was stopped as the Jail Cell created a jail cell all around him. He banged the cell, but it only electrocuted him. Dead Heat proceeded back to freeing the girls. He got Adagio out. Right then, the android broke the cell open.

"Guys! Mission complete!" Dead Heat cried.

The other Type Tridorons that fought on heard Dead Heat and began to retreat back to the door. Dead Heat handed Aria to Formula/Pinkie, and Sonata to Technic/Twilight.

"Rainbow." Sunset said. "We're gonna need some cover."

"Got it." Rainbow Dash replied. Then, the girls/Shift Cars, with the Dazzlings in tow, ran out the door.

"STOP!" Cobra cried from a far.

"It's YOU, that's going to stop!" Rainbow said with Speed's voice at the same time. Rainbow shifted Shift Tridoron once, and then the party commenced.

 **ATTACK 1-2-3!**

Now there are four Rainbow Dashs in front of the door. Then, they stepped back with their arms out, and threw their arms toward the crowd. That resulted in green spikes flying out of their arms and created a smoke that blinded the androids. The spikes exploded into cylindrical fire balls that approached them with a much more explosive outburst. When the dust cleared up, Bat and his group were the first that came out and looked around the proximity.

"They're gone." One of them replied.

Cobra just scoffed. "What now?"

Spider got up and just left to the door.

From the outside, the Mane 7 and the Shift Cars have exited Type Tridoron, and are just making sure that no one had followed them. Then, with a nod from Winter, they left towards Canterlot High once more.


	36. Type Tridoron Epilogue

Chapter 35: Type Tridoron Epilogue

 _-Two weeks after the whole Type Tridoron incident-_

Adagio slowly opened her eyes. First, she was splashed by a bright white light. She looked around. She saw Aria and Sonata by her side. She then heard someone walking in and saw Doctor.

"Well, nice to know that you've woken up." He said.

Adagio didn't say anything. She just lay down. She sighed.

"Where are we?" Adagio asked.

"You're at the Shift's mansion." Doctor replied. "At its med-bay, specifically."

"Last I remember, we were at a warehouse of some kind." Adagio stated.

"Yeah." Doctor said. "We busted you out. Took some dirt, but it was worth it."

Adagio couldn't believe it. After everything the Dazzling had made the Shift Cars and the Mane 7 go through, Adagio didn't think anyone would look after them.

"Well, it looks like your vitals have been stabilized." Doctor said. "You should be properly healed in two days."

Doctor, with that said, left the room. Adagio sighed again. She turned, and then saw a card from Max Flare. She picked it up, and read it silently.

 _Hey, Adagio…_

 _So, if you're reading this, it probably means that you're awake._

 _Okay, first off, this may sound weird to you, but I'll say it anyway._

 _I love you… from the moment I saw you without that accursed amulet of yours._

 _You have a chance now. You can either live on the streets as you were, or you can stay at my place for a little while. I'll help you get an apartment, settle in, and stuff. Call me when you have decided. My number will be in one your recovery gifts._

Adagio finished, but she was bawling her eyes out. Tears were rolling out of her eyes and down her cheek. She put it back down, and went to sleep.

 _-Meanwhile, in another warehouse-_

Spider, Cobra, and Bat were in sitting in a roundtable with 6 others who look exactly like them.

"Well, we were a few chosen ones who have evolved thanks to the energy we have gained, thanks to our friends the Dazzlings." Cobra announced.

"Now we have been revealed, we must have new aliases." Bat said.

"You can either go by your number, or you can choose a name." Spider commented.

And one by one, they announced their new names.

Spider: Heart

Cobra: Freeze

Bat: Brain

Fourth one: 004

Fifth one: Lupin

Sixth one: 006

Seventh one: Sword

Eighth one: Tornado

Ninth one: Medic

"Thank you for joining us my friends." Cobra concluded.

And with that, they all stood up and left, planning future plans, telling their brethren the news, and waiting for the next day to reincarnate themselves back into the world.


End file.
